Los Principios de la lujuria
by Lady Stoker
Summary: CAP 9 y 10:Sorry por la tardanza!Ya hemos vuelto!Aqui subimos dos capitulos!Reviews pleaseeeeee
1. Pito,pito gorgorito, me quedo con el pad

**Bueno ya sabéis lo de siempre estos personajes no son nuestros si no de la maldita J.K. que todavía no se por que cojones tuvo que matar a Sirius, UPS. Jeje se me fue… bueno eso que aunque me pese los inventó ella (aunque si de mi dependiera los libros iban a ser de otra manera, de esos que la iglesia iba a tener por que retirarlos Jeje. Do you understand me?) Para las chicas, probar a leer vuestro nombre en vez del de Mina y ya veréis jejeje. Espero que os guste. Bechos.**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**PITO, PITO, GORGORITO¿ME QUEDO CON EL PADRE, O EL HIJO?**

_**Mis días sin ti son tan oscuros, tan largos, tan grises mis días sin ti,**_

_**Mis días sin ti son tan absurdos tan agrios tan duros, mis días sin ti,**_

_**Mis días sin ti no tienen noches si alguna aparece es inútil dormir**_

_**Mis días sin ti son un derroche las horas no tienen principio ni fin.**_

Estaba tan desesperada que casi podía sentir como le ardían las entrañas. Desesperada de saber que aquel hombre no sería nunca sería suyo. Mientras la desesperación acudía todas las noches a su cama ella por el día jugaba con el hijo imaginando que era el padre quien tenía entre sus brazos.

Carmen, una chica española, se había mudado recientemente a Inglaterra con sus padres para mejorar su inglés. Provenía de una poderosa familia española de sangre limpia. Sus padres eran duques de Alba, una gran región del norte de España. Aquel año había conocido a Draco, ya que ella había sido designada a la casa Slytherin y se enamoró de ese rubito de ojos grises (N/A: argffff, jejeje). Pero fue en navidades cuando conoció lo que era un hombre con todo su significado. Cuando Draco presentó a Carmen a su padre ella quedó totalmente anonadada por aquella mirada fría que se posó en su cuerpo. Sintió como un indescriptible placer se colaba entre sus piernas mientras ese "amor" imposible le miraba casi con desprecio. Alcanzaba ya los cuarenta pero la belleza del rubio platino no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de su hijo. La morena se desesperaba por saber lo que Narcisa Malfoy sentía cada noche en los brazos de su marido.

Aquellas navidades Carmen (Mina para los amigos, que provenía de Carmina, Mina) quedó completamente enamorada del padre de su novio, pero era imposible. Estaban la diferencia de edad, su mujer, y sobretodo Draco. El pequeño Malfoy sabía lo que era complacer a una mujer, y Mina, le encantaba hacérselo con él. Ese mismo año, a la vuelta del curso, en el expreso de Hogwarts donde Draco la hizo la chica más feliz del mundo.

_**Tan faltos de aire, tan llenos de nada,**_

_**Chatarra inservible basura en el suelo…**_

_**Moscas en la casa**_

- nena, - la llamó suavemente, y ella levantó su cabeza y le dirigió la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- dime – contestó ella.

- ¿te gustaría venir una temporada a mi casa estas vacaciones? Sería sobre el 15 de julio, por que recuerdo que me dijiste que tus padres marchaban sobre eses fechas a Rusia, para que no te quedes sola. – le comunicó él.

Ella lo deseaba. Claro que quería pero en vez de ponerse a gritar y bailar salsa se contuvo y sonriendo le dijo:

- claro, me encantaría ¿pero tus padres están de acuerdo? – preguntó disimuladamente.

- si, claro. De hecho la idea fue de mi padre que le caíste muy bien en navidades, y a mi madre le gustó la idea, incluso comentó lo digna que eres de un Malfoy. La verdad es que es un alivio que les cayeras tan bien, por que si me tengo que casar con la tonta de Parkinson me suicido jejeje. – y se levantó a darle un suave beso en los labios.

_**Mis días sin ti son como un cielo**_

_**Sin lunas plateadas ni rastros de sol**_

_**Mis días sin ti son solo un eco**_

_**Que siempre repite la misma canción.**_

Llegaron a la estación de King's Cross y se despidieron no sin antes prometer que el 15 de julio se volverían a ver. Y así pasaron 15 días eternos en España, en lo que la chica solo hizo que tostar su piel al sol, por que en Inglaterra no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Solo podía pensar en las dos personas más lindas que jamás hubiera pensado conocer.

_**Tan faltos de aire, tan llenos de nada,**_

_**Chatarra inservible basura en el suelo…**_

_**Moscas en la casa**_

Al fin llegó tan esperado día. Llegó a la mansión Malfoy y fue recibida por Draco y Narcisa para pesar de Mina. La verdad es que no se podía negar la belleza de la señora Malfoy, su tez era incluso envidiado por el blanco mármol del David de Miguel Ángel, su mirada fría tenía mucho de la tierras gélidas del polo norte y su cuerpo mostraba una fragilidad que era desmentida por el carácter de la misma. Miró a su joven nuera y sonrió, como si estuviera orgullosa de la elección de su hijo.

- Carmen, querida – y se acercó a darle dos besos – cada estás más bella. La verdad es que Narcisa era agradable si pertenecías a su grupo social. – pero pasa, no te quedes ahí.

Ella entró y Draco se acercó para darle un beso fugaz en los labios, ya que su madre estaba presente. Él se volvió y ordenó al elfo doméstico más cercano que llevara las maletas de la chica a la habitación de los invitados.

- perdona que mi marido no esté presente, pero esta noche hay una recepción en Londres para un acuerdo entre el ministro de magia francés y Fugde, y éste, le pidió a Lucius que hiciera una presentación de la economía mágica de Inglaterra. Pero el quiere que estés presente esta noche al lado de Draco como prometida de mi hijo.

A Mina le daba vueltas la cabeza. ¿Prometida? No tenía ni idea que en Inglaterra un año de noviazgo significara un compromiso de matrimonio. Intentó no parecer desconcertada aunque le resultó muy difícil.

- gracias por vuestra consideración. Será un gran placer para mí acompañaros esta noche.

- el placer es nuestro. – dijo Narcisa.

Allí quedó la conversación. Subió las escaleras en busca de la habitación asignada, por que estaba cansada por el viaje, ya que lo había hecho de manera muggle. La mansión Malfoy era verdaderamente impresionante. Su casa también era muy grande, pero si bien la suya le recordaba a las típicas casas andaluzas (obvio, ya que vivía en Granada, con un patio central donde una piscina intentaba emular al mediterráneo en un atardecer de julio) la casa de los Malfoys le recordaba a una mansión encantada de las lecturas muggles, oscura, con candelabros y grandes arañas en las que las velas tintineaban suavemente. Las habitaciones eran de una limpieza inmejorable, con un aire de castillo medieval que hacía que Mina se sintiera como una princesa que esperaba a que su amado príncipe azul volviera de las peligrosas cruzadas. Se tiró vestida en la cama para caer en un profundo y reparador sueño.

Fue tres horas más tarde cuando una elfina domestica la despertó moviéndola suavemente.

- señorita Bardem, despierte, tiene que prepararse para la recepción.

Ella se desperezó bostezando barias veces. Había soñado con su playa privada de su pequeña provincia.

- ¿necesitará mis servicios señorita? – dijo la elfina a la vez que inclinaba su cabeza hasta tocar el suelo con la nariz.

- no, puedes retirarte.

Se levantó mirando la habitación, le encantaban las cortinas de terciopelo rojo sangre, que hacían juego con las sábanas de seda negras. Entró al baño, que estaba en la misma habitación. Se metió en la ducha sintiendo como el agua que caía en sus hombros los relajaba.

_**Pateando las piedras aún sigo esperando que vuelvas conmigo,**_

_**Aun sigo buscando en las caras de ancianos pedazos de niño,**_

_**Cazando motivos que me hagan creer que aun me encuentro con vida,**_

_**Mordiendo mis uñas ahogándome en llanto,**_

_**Extrañándote tanto**_

- mmm – suspiró al acordarse de Draco y la última noche juntos en Hogwarts, para luego escalofriarse en la entrepierna al recordar su cuerpo encima de ella. Acabó de ducharse y salió con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Al pasar a la habitación descubrió a Draco sentado en la cama, vestido con un pantalón de vestir, una camisa negra de rayas finas en color granate y una leyenda en la misma del mismo color que las rayas que decía: "I won't be satisfied until I'm under your skin" y encima de esta una americana, lo que le hacía elegante pero tremendamente sexy y juvenil. El la miró asombrado. Su melena ahora empapada caía por su piel morena, y las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su suave piel, reflejaban la luz que su epidermis contenía.

- eh¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo ella divertida, mirando como en menos de 5 segundos su miembro había reaccionado.

- ya estaba preparado y decidí venir a verte, la mejor decisión de hoy.

Y se le acercó para robarle un beso. Sus besos sabían a granada, refrescante, dulce, pero algo ácida. Y sus labios eran rojos, como el color de esta fruta, lo que hacían que resaltaran en su piel blanca. Él era una fruta tan apetitosa… quizá algo verde a la vista, pero no al tacto, al contrario que su padre, que se veía maduro, en su punto para ser comido vorazmente.

- oh, te empapado.

- tranquila, esto no tarda en secarse¿Qué te vas a poner? – preguntó él ávido.

- ¿ropa? – dijo ella en tono sarcástico. – venga, sal de aquí, tengo que prepararme.

- no hay nada debajo de esa toalla que no haya visto ya. – dijo el sensualmente.

- fuera, Draco – dijo ella en un tono que él reconocía demasiado bien, el tono del mejor-hazme-caso-o-te-vas-a-enterar.

- vale, pero te espero impaciente.

_**Mis días sin ti, mis días sin ti, mis días sin ti como duelen los días sin ti.**_

La puerta se cerró dejando a la morena sola en la habitación. Se quitó la toalla y se miró al espejo. Este año había cogido más moreno que el año anterior. Abrió el armario, y sacó un vestido en color verde. Se lo enfundó, y acto seguido empezó a recoger sus preciosos rizos en un elegante moño, el cual dejaba al descubierto sus preciosos hombros. Comenzó a maquillarse, lo ojos en tono tierra, muy natural, los labios en fresa nacarada y con un perfume de ensueño, de algodón de azúcar (N/A ¡Jeje ese perfume de Ire!) después de 15 minutos una elfina entró a la recámara de ella.

- señorita – dijo ella a la vez que con una reverencia tocaba el suelo con la nariz – le anuncio que solo falta usted. La están esperando.

- ya voy – dijo ella con desdén.

Draco y la señora de la casa la esperaban en el final de las escaleras. En el momento que oyeron unos tacones se dieron la vuelta para verla. El asombro del rubio era mayúsculo. Su novia era muy bella pero ese día estaba sencillamente espectacular. Narcisa sonrió conforme al ver que la muchacha era elegante, lo cual dudaba algo por que nunca la había visto en la tesitura de tener que ir a ningún acto público. Pensaba que su condición de latina la iba a traicionar y la iba a ver vestida de flamenca o algo así. Personalmente Mina era de las que pensaba que aparte de la fiesta muggle de la feria de abril el traje de típica flamenca era para Halloween.

Montaron en la limusina, Londres no quedaba lejos de la mansión Malfoy y como los niños no tenían el carné de aparición.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras un sentimiento de abandono la recorrió el cuerpo. Draco le era imprescindible en su vida. No sabría vivir sin él.

Fin del Cáp.

**Bueno gente ¿Qué os a parecido el capitulo? Dejar muchos reviews por fa y bueno intentaremos subir un Cáp. Por semana ya que tenemos escritos a mano varios Cáp. Pero nos da mucha pereza pasarlos al ordenata. Sorry. Bueno somos dos personas Irene y Ángela. Deseamos que os guste. Pronto pasarán cosas muy interesantes y calientes, Jeje besazos**


	2. Tu boca un caramelo y yo una niña desesp

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**Tu boca un caramelo, y yo, una niña desesperada.**

**_Memories consume  
like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
you all assume._**

El viaje fue corto, apenas 20 minutos de carretera para llegar al destino. Entraron los tres en la fiesta, Mina del brazo de Draco y Narcisa detrás. El señor Malfoy estaba de espaldas a la entrada hablando con el primer ministro francés.

- señog Malfoy, cgeo que su familia acaba de llegag. –

Lucius giró hasta encontrarse con una bella silueta. Mina llevaba un precioso vestido verde que resaltaba sus ojos negros azabache de forma arabesca. El vestido largo hasta los pies tenía una abertura que llegaba hasta media pantorrilla. El escote del vestido era en pico lo que realzaba su cuello. Las finas sandalias plateadas eran una muestra de la elegancia. Lucius Malfoy por un pequeño instante se perdió en esos ojos oscuros como la noche más cerrada.

Se acercaron al anfitrión, el cual tenía una clara sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- hola Lucius, querido, ¿que tal la fiesta hasta ahora? – preguntó Narcisa a su guapo esposo.

- un éxito Narcisa, un éxito.

- buenas noches padre – dijo Draco haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- buenas, muy buenas hijo. Señorita Bardem, está preciosa esta noche.

- gracias, señor Malfoy - Contestó ella haciendo una reverencia también.

- Lucius, llámame Lucius.

La española no cabía en si del entusiasmo. Le había dicho que estaba preciosa… no se lo creía. Él si que estaba guapo. A diferencia de su hijo él si llevaba túnica. Una preciosa túnica negra con unas iniciales en el pecho grabadas, la L y la M. Lucius, estaba muy atareado atendiendo a los invitados de la fiesta, pero no tanto como para obviar la presencia de Mina, a la que de vez en cuando echaba una mirada. Era muy sensual, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y ella de vez en cuando le pillaba mirándola. Él era de aquellos tipos que con solo respirarte cerca del cuello te ponían a cien. Era el tipo de hombre que rondaba España, hoy te quiero, quizá mañana no. Hubo un momento de la fiesta en que ella quedó sola, con una copa en la mano (N/A: me encantaría que fuera un bloody Mary, con 17 años yo ya consumía alcohol pero es sustituible por una fanta jejeje) él se acercó por detrás:

- ¿Cómo es que la chica más guapa de la fiesta está sola? - Ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta para encontrárselo de frente.

- ¿es verdad?

- ¿el que? – preguntó él extrañado por la respuesta.

- que soy la chica más guapa de la fiesta…

- claramente, ninguna mujer hoy aquí presente está más deseable que tú.

- pero si usted ha debido conocer a muchas mujeres en su vida, y seguro que más guapas que yo, no creo que un hombre tan atractivo como usted no se tenga que quitar a las mujeres de encima a maldiciones.

- ¿es verdad? –preguntó ahora él sonriendo.

- ¿Qué exactamente?

- que te parezco atractivo. – ella sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, ya que Draco se acercaba por la derecha.

**_I'm safe here in my room  
unless I try to start again  
I don't want to be the one  
the battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_**

- ¿todo bien padre? – Lucius hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza – pues entonces he de decirte que mi madre y yo iremos en la limusina con Pansy y su madre, ya que nos coge de camino. – Mina hizo un gesto de desaprobación, no aguantaba a Parkinson y no la aguantaría nunca, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tirarse al cuello de SU NOVIO. – tranquila Mina, yo tampoco la aguanto pero no podíamos hacer un desplante a su padre de ese tipo…

- veo hijo que vas aprendiendo

- padre, entonces si no os importa volver a ti y a Mina juntos en la limusina que le trajo…

- por mi ningún problema Draco – dijo Mina rápidamente.

- pues si ella no pone objeción para mi será un placer.

La fiesta tocaba a su fin ya, se estaban despidiendo las últimas personas cuando Narcisa se acercó:

- querido, nos vamos, os esperamos en casa.

Y se fueron. Así quedaron solo Lucius y Mina. Montaron en la limusina, uno al lado del otro. Solo se oía el silencio roto por las respiraciones de ambos. Él la observaba ahora más detenidamente. Era increíble como esa chica de tan solo 17 años recién cumplidos estaba ya tan formada como una de 20. Cada centímetro de su piel era verdaderamente perfecto (N/A: ¿se nota que soy yo? Jejeje ya quisiera… en fin a lo nuestro) ella clavó sus ojos negros en los suyos grises, fríos, altivos (N/A: buffffff) y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa como de complicidad a la que él respondió de la misma manera. De repente le llamó la atención el colgante que traía, una especie de símbolo árabe y alargó la mano para cogerlo. Al hacerlo rozó la suave piel del escote de Mina, provocando que su vello se pusiera de punta en menos de una milésima de segundo. Él notó como los pezones de ella reaccionaron tornándose duros y tiró levemente del colgante hacía él. Su boca parecía un caramelo, y ella era una niña desesperada por saborearlo y morderlo así que antes de sopesar lo que iba a hacer se lanzó a por aquella boca que pedía a gritos algo que comer. En ese mismo instante en el que el patriarca de los Malfoy empezaba a explorar con sus manos la feminidad que tenía ante él un frenazo les indicó que habían llegado a la casa Malfoy.

No habían dicho durante el trayecto ni una palabra, pero lo habían hablado todo. Era increíblemente excitante todo lo que les había pasado.

Entraron por la puerta y vieron que Narcisa y Draco les esperaban. Narcisa avanzó hacia su marido y le cogió del brazo.

- creo que es hora de irse a la cama. Draco, si piensan dormir juntos, les aconsejo que insonoricen la habitación. – dijo la rubia a su hijo guiñándole un ojo.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm   
Breaking the habit  
Tonight **_

Mina tenía un pequeño problema. Draco era su novio, si, pero no sabía como había sucedido lo de la limusina. Lucius era tan Lucius… pero no podía tomar una actitud diferente hacía él, porque si no se daría cuenta y…

Subieron las escaleras, en silencio, que últimamente se había apoderado de su voz. Llegó a la puerta de su recamara y entró. Se fue directa para el espejo, y se quedó en frente. Seguía tan perfecta como cuando había salido. Se acercó para ver sus ojos y en el espejo vio como un guapísimo Draco la observaba embobado. Esbozó media sonrisa al verle apoyado en el marco de la puerta de una manera tan sexy. Era casi imposible no sentirse atraída por ese rubio de ojos grises, y a ella le atraía mucho, quizá demasiado.

- ¿no me vas a ayudar a desabrochar el vestido?

Draco entró a la habitación y pronunció el hechizo de insonorización. (N/A: a partir de aquí si tienes menos de 18 o tu sensibilidad es alta abstente de seguir, jejeje)

Se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró. Pronto alcanzó la cintura de la morena y la abrazó por detrás. Sus manos eran cálidas. Ella se movió lentamente hasta dar la vuelta y quedar en frente de él. Le agarró el cuello con suavidad mientras le daba un beso, pequeño, lento solo con los labios. Le mordió el labio en un ataque de ansiedad por tenerlo más cerca.

- eres una niña mala.

Y la cogió las dos manos. Tenía una fuerza increíble. Ella buscaba con necesidad la boca del rubio pero este se resistía haciéndola sufrir de una manera sobrehumana. La tocó los labios con la mano que le quedaba libre, dibujó su fina barbilla, acarició su cuello, bajó por su escote haciendo que ella enloqueciera por ese contacto. Él por fin la soltó las manos. Ella se lanzó a por su boca pero no con la suavidad de antes si no de manera salvaje. Él amaba cada peca, cada curva, cada pulgada de su piel, a ella entera.

**_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again._**

Empezó a desabrocharla el vestido suavemente, notando como la cremallera bajaba suavemente, mientras el beso se volvía suave otra vez. Se acercaron a la cama. El vestido cayó por completo dejando a la morena en ropa interior de seda negra, a juego con las sábanas. A él le encantaba verla así, desnuda, sin nada que ocultar, sin saber que no solo oculta la ropa. Ella le empujo a la cama haciendo que éste cayera en ella tumbado. Ella se puso encima y volvió a besarle, primero la boca, luego el cuello, para empezar a desabotonarle la camisa, muy despacio, depositando besos a la vez que la piel salía a la superficie. Al llegar a la zona de los pantalones, ella tocó muy suavemente el botón del mismo, mientras notaba como Draco se desesperaba por que le sobraba esa prenda de ropa. Abrió el botón y bajo la cremallera. Pronto los dos quedaron en igualdad de condiciones, él en boxers negros y ella en ropa interior. Él giró, dejándola debajo acariciando sus suaves muslos. Su sujetador desapareció en un momento y él acariciando todo su ser, llegó a su vientre, y bajó la mano más, sintiendo como ella se estremecía cuando sus dedos tocaban aquel punto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en respuesta al placer que Draco empezaba a hacerle sentir. Antes de "acabar" ella le retiró la mano. Besándose suavemente, las últimas prendas de ropa cayeron. Los dos estaban ansiosos por sentirse. Él entró suavemente en ella. Los jadeos iban aumentando de ritmo a medida que lo hacían sus cuerpos. Llegaron juntos al tan ansiado punto álgido. Se separaron suavemente. Los dos estaban agotados.

- te quiero preciosa – dijo Draco abrazándola justo antes de quedar dormido.

**_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_**

Mina no podía dormir. Tras 30 minutos decidió bajar a comer algo, puede que fuera hambre. Se puso el camisón, solo le tapaba hasta media pierna pero tampoco pensaba encontrarse a nadie. Bajó las escaleras a oscuras, no quería que ninguna luz perturbara la tranquilidad de la mansión. Llegó hasta las cocinas como buenamente pudo, ya que no conocía mucho la casa. Por los grandes ventanales de la mansión la luz de la luna llena (N/A: pobre Lupin, lo que debe estar sufriendo) entraba iluminando tenuemente la cocina. Ella como no sabía donde estaban las cosas, susurró:

- Accio chocolate.

En breves tenía un montón de tabletas de chocolate a su lado (N/A: ahora me han entrado ganas de chocolate). Empezó a comerlo sin prisas, sentada encima de la mesa de la cocina, hasta que alguien entró en la cocina por sorpresa. El pelo plateado de Lucius se veía precioso a la luz de la luna. El tampoco había sopesado encontrarse a alguien, pues llevaba solo los boxers en color verde y una camiseta blanca que marcaba todos y cada uno de los bien formados abdominales. Él señor de la casa al verse descubierto por la chica, se intentó disculpar.

- esto… lo siento… no era mi intención…- balbuceó inseguro, cosa que no se veía todos los días, el Señor Lucius Malfoy tartamudeando.

- no tiene por que sentirlo – dijo ella muy segura – es su casa, en todo caso la que me tendría que disculpar sería yo, pero, creo que bajar a comer algo es la mejor decisión de hoy. – dijo ella sonriendo.

**_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit   
Tonight._**

Lucius se acercó a Mina peligrosamente…

Fin del Cáp.

¿Qué pasará con Lucius y Mina? ¿Terminarán lo que dejaron a medias en la limusina? ¿Les descubrirá alguien? Próximamente en sus mejores ordenadores. Jejeje espero que os haya gustado. Besos a todos.


	3. Imposible

**CAPITULO 3 ¿IMPOSIBLE?**

Lucius se acercó a Mina peligrosamente…

Ella sentada en la mesa, contaba cada segundo que pasaba desde que se movió hacia ella hasta que sus cuerpos fríos en un primer momento hicieron contacto. Volvieron al ritmo que habían marcado en un primer momento en la limusina. Se buscaban con la boca, con las manos, con las ganas del pecado más capital. Mina acarició el pecho de Lucius cubierto por la camiseta. No le gustaba el tacto así que la quitó del medio para empezar a acariciar el suave vientre de Lucius, mientras él tocaba con delicadeza casi impúdica los muslos de ésta. Los sonidos del corazón del rubio marcaban rápido tap tap tap taptaptaptapatap. Ella empezaba a enloquecer cuando notó como él averiguaba el camino con sus dedos hacia su paraíso particular pero prefirió que no lo hiciera así que con ademanes de Lolita, de una forma coqueta se apartó. Levantó la cabeza divertida y le miró a los ojos. Sonriendo le lanzó una pregunta:

- ¿de verdad crees que traicionaría a mi novio con su propio padre? – susurró desde el medio de la mesa a Lucius.

Él se vio obligado a subirse encima para agarrarla de la cintura y susurrarla al cuello.

- si tu no lo haces yo traicionaré a mi hijo por mi más oscuro deseo.

Y la agarró como si solo quisiera que fuera suya. Y así fue esa noche.

_**It's impossible, it's impossible to love you,**_

_**If you don't let me know what you're feeling**_

_**It's impossible for me to give you what you need.**_

_**If you're always hiding from me,**_

Los días de verano se gastaban, y mientras tanto las noches pasaban entre padre e hijo. Era un cúmulo de preguntas sin respuesta, solo se dedicaba a sentir, aunque empezaba a sospechar ahora que tenía en sus brazos al padre que lo que sentía por él era simplemente un juego, nunca un amor sincero, por que el amor sincero es puro, limpio y sobre todo, nunca se acaba pero con Lucius y con Draco era sexo, _¿solo eso?_ Se preguntaba la morena, mientras Narcisa Malfoy no sospechaba nada. A veces sentía como al recordar los ojos de cierto chico se estremecía. Pero era imposible. _¿No?_

Al fin el tan esperado día 1 de septiembre llegó, y el andén 9 y ¾ rebosaba de gente para dar el último adiós de la temporada a sus hijos. En el aire se respiraba un sentimiento entre la melancolía de dejar a sus familias y la alegría del rencuentro entre amigos y compañeros de colegio. Los padres de Mina estaban demasiado ocupados visitando las antiguas ruinas de la ciudad desaparecida (para los Muggles, por que era la ciudad más viva del mundo mágico) de la Atlántida. Así que Mina se conformó con que los padres de Draco hicieran un poco de los suyos.

- señora Malf…

- llámame Narcisa, hija – dijo ella en un tono maternal que no le gustó demasiado

- Narcisa, Gracias por todo, me habéis hecho sentir como una más de la familia Malfoy. – dijo ella a la rubia platino, mirándole a los ojos directamente.

- de nada, eres ya una Malfoy como quien dice – y le echó una sonrisa y le acarició el pelo.

Después de esto se puso a despedir a su hijo, que estaba hablando con Pansy y su madre dejando a Lucius y Mina solos, frente a frente, rodeados de una multitud.

- ¿te acordarás de mi cuando estés en Hogwarts? – dijo Lucius en un tono que esperaba un suspiro de "imposible olvidarte". Pero Mina, tan española que no podía evitar quedar por encima de quien fuera respondió poniendo el dedo en la llaga, aludiendo a su más preciado orgullo.

- ¿Lucius Malfoy, el Gran Malfoy, está pidiéndole un poco de amor a una adolescente? No me lo creo. – dijo la morena con todo el sarcasmo que le pedía el cuerpo. No sabía exactamente lo que sentía por aquel hombre en ese momento.

La agarró del brazo con disimulo pero muy fuertemente, haciendo sufrir a la chiquilla.

- el Gran Lucius Malfoy puede hacer y tener lo que quiera, ¿me entiendes? – y dicho esto, con mucho disimulo la acarició el vientre – no lo olvides.

Y acto seguido la soltó bajo la atenta mirada de un chico, cuyos ojos hacían que Mina se estremeciera, pero ninguno de los dos se percató.

_**I don't know what you hurt you,**_

_**I just wanna make it right, 'cause boy,**_

_**I'm sick and tired of trying to read your mind**_

Subieron al tren, que ya pitaba anunciando su cercana partida. Malfoy se fue al vagón de los prefectos con la odiosa de Parkinson y mientras Mina buscaba un compartimento para ella sola, no le gustaba que le molestaran así que se fue hasta el último compartimento, el único vacío de todo el tren. Colocó sus cosas, con cuidado, y se sentó. Se acordó que había empezado a leer un libro llamado "cosas de brujas" en el que se trataba la vida de la élite maga de USA. Le encantaba como hablaban sobre ese mundo que le era tan familiar desde pequeña, familias que no se soportan pero comen todos los fines de semana, amores imposibles de chicas rebeldes con chicos magos pobres o muggles inocentes que no las volverían a ver, amores odiados pero pactados como los negocios más normales…

Se agachó para cogerlo de su maleta, y en ese momento entró un chico que ella no se esperaba. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse los ojos que más la hacían estremecerse en el mundo. Sacó la fuerza de donde pudo para ser lo más desagradable posible, ya que su condición lo requería.

- Potter, ¿no ves que está ocupado? – dijo ella no muy convincente en eso de ser desagradable en la voz.

- si, como la mayoría de los demás compartimentos Bardem – dijo el moreno.

- vale, pero no quiero oírte en todo el viaje ¿entendido?

- tampoco tenía mucho que contarte, te lo aseguro. – dijo Harry tragando saliva.

Ella puso la espada contra la ventana del compartimento y los pies encima del asiento con el libro en el regazo. El silencio era casi insoportable. Mina tenía los ojos clavados en su lectura y a su vez Harry los tenía fijos en el cuerpo de ella. Todavía se acordaba de la primera vez que la vio en el tren, el año pasado.

'_**Cause it's impossible,**_

_**Oh baby it's impossible**_

_**For me to love you, this way.**_

_**It's impossible, oh baby it's impossible**_

_**If you making it this way.**_

Flashback

Había comenzado otro curso y al montar en el tren, en uno de los compartimentos vio a una chica que era preciosa. Sus rizos eran tan diferentes a los de Hermione, tan definidos, tan negros… y aquella sonrisa, tan distinta a la de Cho…

- Ron, ¿sabes quien es esa chica de ahí? – preguntó el moreno al pelirrojo.

- dios Harry que preciosidad de chica… no, no la conozco, creo que es nueva…

- no es inglesa – dijo Hermione – la vi hablar con su familia y creo que era Italiana, o española quizá…

- dios desde luego es un bombón. – apreció Ron.

- si dejáis de babear un segundo veréis que estamos colapsando a todo el mundo. – dijo la castaña volviendo a hablar, solo que ahora se notaba el punzante tono de los celos.(N.A: payasa)

Harry se buscó un compartimento para el solo por que sus amigos ya tenían responsabilidades de prefectos. Cuando Ron y Hermione aparecieron por el compartimento del moreno las dudas de ir a presentarse le comían la cabeza de una manera inimaginable.

- chicos, ¿creéis que debo ir a presentarme? – habló él por fin.

- hey Harry, eres el famoso niño que vivió, seguro que no tarda en tirarse a tu cuello ni cinco segundos. – afirmó el amigo.

Él se levantó y caminó pasillo adelante para buscarla. Y allí la encontró en el mismo compartimento que la vio, riéndose de la manera más bonita que había visto nunca. Pero se estaba riendo con Malfoy y sus amigotes. Las personas menos indicadas, y después de eso la pusieron en Sly por lo que le abría las posibilidades a Malfoy y a él le dejaba atrás. Se reprochó el no haber entrado en su compartimento, el no haber ido antes a verla… además casi nunca entraba en el juego de insultos hacía él ni sus amigos cuando los de Slytherin si lo hacían. Parecía más madura que todo eso.

Fin del Flasback

Su cuerpo era verdaderamente hipnotizante. La miraba como en trance, era imposible, un Gryffindor con un Slytherin, Harry Potter con una Slytherin imposible.

_**Impossible to make it easy**_

_**If you always trying to make it so hard**_

_**How can I, how can I give you all my love baby**_

_**If you're always, always putting up you guard.**_

_**This is not a circus, so I don't you play me for a clown**_

_**How long can emotions keep on going up and down?**_

Ella levantó la cabeza y vio como la miraba embobado. Así que no dejó pasar la oportunidad de ponerle un poco en ridículo, ya que estaban solos y ella se sentiría menos culpable.

- ¿Qué miras Potter? Ya se que soy guapa pero estás poniendo el suelo perdido de babas… - dijo ella sonriendo. En verdad tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca.

- Na…nada…no mi…no miraba nada. – dijo tartamudeando.

Ella se rió al ver que le había provocado un colapso nervioso en un segundo en el chico. Volvió a su libro, pero antes de poder leer ni siquiera una palabra la puerta del compartimento se abrió dejando en el umbral a los dos inseparables de Harry. Hermione, a la cual no aguantaba de ninguna de las maneras y a Ron, a ese chico que sería guapo si no fuera tan rematadamente inocente hasta el punto de parecer cortito (N/A: lo siento por las Fans de Ron pero, estoy en la piel de una Slytherin y le tengo que sacar defectillos, poquitos ¿vale?) Ron le echó una mirada de incógnita a Harry, como preguntando _¿Cómo es que estáis los dos solos? _Se sentaron al lado de Harry. Ella simplemente les ignoraba. Estuvieron hablando de Quidditch, en una conversación en que la castaña no tomaba parte, solo escuchaba la manera en como ellos planeaban la mejor manera de ganar la copa en el primer año de Harry como capitán de Gryffindor.

A los pocos minutos entró Ginny Weasley, otra pequeña que Mina odiaba a muerte pero sin saber exactamente el motivo hasta que:

- …y resulta jajaja que va y le dice jajaja que tiene de mascota jajaja a jajaja a una acromántula todo convencido jajaja si es que miente más que habla jajaja – y en esa última risa se agarró a Harry para reírse, lo que hizo que explotara de una forma que ni ella podía haber previsto.

- ¡¿sería mucho pedir que me dejarais en paz para leer! Largo – dijo ella apretando los dientes.

- Tranquila ya nos vamos – dijo Hermione - no queremos molestarte más.

- si, veo que sobramos – respondió Ginny mirando con desprecio a la morena para luego decirle a Harry - ¿te vienes?

- no, prefiero quedarme yo soy más silencioso.

Pero a pesar de la broma el moreno se llevó una mirada cargada de reproche de la chica pelirroja antes de salir por la puerta.

Él la miró y frunciendo el ceño le soltó:

- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? ¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo u hoy es viernes 13 y nadie me ha avisado?

- tus amigos me producen dolor de cabeza. No les soporto.

- como que a mi si que me soportas – le dijo haciéndola burla.

- Potter, no me busques que no tengo el día

- ¿Qué le pasa a la princesita del colegio? ¿Se le rompió un uña? ¿O se te manchó tu vestido preferido? – ella se puso de pie furiosa con la varita en la mano.

- di una palabra más y desearás haber muerto el día que tenías que haberlo hecho.

Error. A Harry sus padres le dolían demasiado, se puso de pie a la altura de ella y le soltó:

- ¿o quizá Papi Lucius está descontento con su nueva puta y por eso te agarró del brazo hasta dejarte un moratón?

Una mano cruzó el aire para darle un bofetón. Harry giró la cara con la fuerza del golpe, a la vez que ella rompía a llorar de cuclillas. La miró desde arriba ahora, vio como las lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro, como sus labios se tornaban rojos de morderlos para no sollozar delante de él.

'_**Cause it's impossible,**_

_**Oh baby it's impossible**_

_**For me to love you, this way.**_

_**It's impossible, oh baby it's impossible**_

_**If you making it this way.**_

Él se arrodilló delante de ella y alargó la mano para secarle la lágrima que ahora brotaba y ella en contra de lo que todo le decía se refugió en su mano cálida.

- Shhh no llores. Lo dije sin pensar. No quería hacerte daño. No. - Acercaron sus rostros las respiraciones se mezclaron…

- yo también lo siento no quise herirte – acertó a decir entre sollozos.

Él la calló poniendo su dedo índice en sus cálidos labios llenos de pecado de cosas mal hechas, labios que pedían el perdón desde que él rozara sus labios en aquel mismo instante. Y pasó lo inevitable a tales alturas.

Los ojos de los se cerraron suavemente para buscar la suavidad de sus bocas en aquel preciso momento. Y se juntaron los labios, y las almas de los dos cuerpos que se habían abandonado al otro voluntariamente. En aquel beso y con toda la ropa, estaban desnudos, ese beso era puro, era sincero, no tenía nada que ver con lo que antes había experimentado. Era como si fuera su primer beso. Los labios de ambos tenían la sincronización perfecta. Solo querían mutuamente sentirse cerca. En ese beso dejaron de ser dos para ser un alma con dos cuerpos.

Pero algo hizo que se separaran. Un ruido y un frenazo les sacaron de ese beso. Ambos se levantaron asustados. Los ojos de ambos pedían seguir besándose pero no pudo ser posible.

Malfoy abrió la puerta del compartimento

- Nena… Potter ¿que diablos haces aquí?

Fin del Cáp.


	4. Debo estar sonando

**CAPITULO 4: DEBO ESTAR SOÑANDO…**

Malfoy abrió la puerta del compartimento

- Nena… Potter ¿que diablos haces aquí?

- tranquilo Draco, no había más compartimentos…

- pues que hubiera ido en el compartimento de equipaje. – dijo él enfadado. – Potter, si me entero que la tocas, no, si me entero de que la miras te mato. ¿Entendido? – le dijo amenazándole con el dedo. – solo venía a decirte que el tren ha tenido un pequeño problema, partiremos enseguida. Me marcho antes de buscarme un problema.

El compartimento volvió a quedar en silencio absoluto. Fue entonces cuando en cerebro de Mina volvió a funcionar correctamente.

- Potter, te agradecería que esto quedara entre nosotros.

- no te preocupes, no desearía darle a tu novio otro motivo más para querer borrarme del mapa.

El viaje transcurrió sin más sobresaltos, y al llegar a Hogsmeade, Draco volvió al compartimento.

- te he echado de menos nena. – le dijo abrazándola, quedando de espaldas a Harry, por lo que Mina aprovechó para ponerse en dedo en la boca indicándole silencio al moreno, quien asintió levemente. Al llegar los carruajes Draco y ella cogieron uno distinto al de Harry.

Durante la cena, miradas furtivas se cruzaban desde la mesa Gryffindor a la Slytherin y viceversa. Mina estaba todavía algo nerviosa y Draco lo notó.

- Mina, nena, ¿te pasa algo, te encuentro algo rara.

- no, no, solo que… me tiene que venir la regla y estoy algo revuelta, las hormonas y eso, debe ser el síndrome premenstrual.

Y él se lo debió creer porque volvió a su conversación con Zabini.

Así pasaron los primeros días de clase, donde la rutina volvía a ser protagonista en sus vidas. Mina echaba de menos a Lucius de una manera que casi ella no se lo creía, es decir, cuando ella pensaba que estaba enamorada del patriarca Malfoy, le echaba en falta en cuerpo y alma, y sin embargo ahora solo le faltaba el sexo, era demasiado bueno en la cama…

Pero aunque Mina todavía no lo sabía había otro adulto que se había fijado en ella.

Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones más temido de todo Hogwarts estaba en su despacho, corrigiendo unos resúmenes de la clase de Draco, Mina, San Potter y compañía. Cuando llegó al trabajo de Mina no pudo evitar recordar lo que sintió al verla entrar en el gran comedor después de las vacaciones de verano.

Flashback

"otro año empieza" pensaba para si el profesor Snape mientras observaba a los alumnos que entraban en el gran comedor. "otro maldito año aguantando a más mocosos insufribles".

De repente los pensamientos de Snape se bloquearon para observar a la persona que acababa de entrar del brazo de su ahijado.

"dios mío, ¿¿esa es Bardem? Joder, como a crecido esa niña, por que siempre había sido muy guapa pero ahora – pensó mientras se fijaba en sus curvas.- es toda una mujer".

Y estuvo mirando el cuerpo de Bardem lleno de formas enloquecedoras para cualquier hombre (N/A: jejeje si es que no podía ser menos) y cuando por fin salió de su trance fue por que Dumbledore le pasó una jarra de agua muy fría (N/A: jejejeje ya entendéis…)

Fin del Flash back

Una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en los finos labios de Snape.

- tengo que dejar de fantasear con Bardem – dijo en alto para si mismo – es solo una niña inocente (N/A: inocente, JAJAJAJAJAJA este todavía no la conoce, pero tendrá tiempo) pero vaya con la niña.

Y volvió a sonreír mientras marcaba su trabajo con una puntiaguda E.

Al día siguiente pociones era la primera asignatura en lo horarios de Gryffindor y Slytherin, tortura para unos y placer para otros. Entraron en clase, y notaron que el profesor Snape estaba más contento de lo normal, sonreía maliciosamente.

Cuando el silencio se apoderó de la mazmorra, que era casi inmediatamente, porque con Snape no hacía falta que nadie pusiera orden para que no se moviera ni una hoja.

- bien, hoy prepararemos veritaserum por parejas cosa que voy a hacer yo – dijo él recalcando lo último al ver que Ron y Harry se echaban un mirada cómplice.

Cogió la lista y empezó a emparejar y al final solo quedaban seis personas.

- a ver, a ver, si…Malfoy hoy tendrás de pareja a sabelotodo Granger, - y esperó la reacción, la mirada de crueldad de Malfoy y la decepción de Hermione – Weasley, usted tendrá el placer de estar con la señorita Parkinson, - y vio la misma reacción que el caso anterior – y por último, creo que ya se lo imaginan, Potter y Bardem. Tienen toda la hora, las instrucciones están en la pizarra.

"mierda" pensó Mina, ya que desde el incidente del tren cada vez que se veían, Harry se ponía atacado. Así que con desgana cogió sus cosas y se separo de su adorado rubio, para irse a la mesa de Potter.

- hola – le dijo ella sin mirarle.

- hola – le contestó él y se dio cuenta de que estaba ruborizada, lo que le sorprendió ya que ella no era de ese tipo de chicas que se sonrojan fácilmente.

Comenzaron a hacer la poción en silencio, pero Harry no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de preguntarle por el motivo de aquel beso que tanto significó para él, ya que no había dejado de dar vueltas a la cabeza.

- Mina, esto… ¿podemos hablar de lo que sucedió en el tren? – le dijo en un susurro muy cerca de su cuello. Ella tardó en reaccionar por culpa de esa caricia sin intenciones.

- Shhh ¿que haces? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar de eso ahora?... en mitad de una clase… lo que pasó no fue nada ¡no significo nada! – aunque esto último lo dijo sin ninguna convicción.

Mientras discutían ninguno de los dos se preocupó de la poción que en esos momentos se empezaba a espesar y Harry echó el ingrediente que tenía en la mano por rabia y el brebaje empezó a derramarse.

- ¡¡¡POTTER! ¿Qué coño haces? ¡¡Has echado a perder la poción! – dijo Mina con enfado.

Snape se acercó para ver.

- Potter, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y un cero, usted Bardem no se preocupe, la torpeza de él le acaba de dar un extraordinario, no ha sido su culpa.

- ¡¡eso no es justo! – dijo Harry enfadado.

- yo decido que es justo Potter – dijo con aparente calma.

-profesor, Harry tiene razón – dijo Mina – no es justo que me puntúe algo que no he hecho, si pudiera repetir la poción…

- admiro su postura señorita Bardem – dijo Snape – si lo desea puede venir esta tarde y repetirla.

- me parece bien, profesor – dijo Mina mirando a los ojos del profesor y detectando en ellos un destello de ¿lujuria?...

- la espero a las 5.

- a las 5 estaré aquí.

A las 5 en punto Mina cruzó la puerta de las mazmorras para encontrar un caldero ya preparado y una lista de ingredientes al lado. Snape descansaba en su silla algo recostado y rodeado de pergaminos.

- pase señorita Bardem, la estaba esperando. Ahí tiene todo lo necesario para su poción. – dijo Snape.

Mina se puso a preparar la poción en silencio. La túnica le molestaba así que se la quitó. Snape no podía dejar de mirarla y ella lo sabía. Observaba como la morena derramaba ingredientes y removía, con su cabello suelto y notaba como su excitación aumentaba por momentos y su miembro viril reaccionaba y crecía de tamaño bajo sus pantalones negros. Mina lejos de sentirse incómoda por la reacción de su profesor comprobó que todo aquello la estaba empezando a excitar de sobre manera.

A medida que los minutos pasaban él se excitaba cada vez más, ya sin poder ocultar lo que le había pasado. Mientras tanto la morena notaba como sus pechos cada vez se tornaba más duros, notando como el sujetador la presionaba.

Sin querer tiró un frasquito del último ingrediente. Se levantó y se dirigió al armario y rápidamente ubicó el frasco. Pero no desaprovechó una ocasión como aquella.

- profesor, no veo la esencia de páncreas de murciélago.

Snape se levantó y se dirigió a donde ella se encontraba. Lo vio, lo cogió y se lo extendió. Sus manos se rozaron aumentando la temperatura de sendos cuerpos. Ella se percató del tamaño del paquete y se puso colorada.

No aguantó más. Ella extendió la mano hacia el paquete de su profesor.

- Bardem, ¿que haces?

- lo que ambos deseamos y si no compruébalo tú mismo. – y le cogió la mano para dirigirla hacía su parte íntima.

Severus al ver que ella estaba completamente excitada sonrió para sí. La cogió de un brazo y se la llevó hasta el escritorio. Con el brazo libre tiró todos los objetos de la mesa al suelo y la depositó encima de la misma.

La abrió las piernas y se colocó en medio. La quitó la camisa y el sujetador y por un segundo se quedó observando la belleza de la latina que era impresionante. Después se dedicó a besarla y morderla por todo su cuerpo. Él empezó a deslizar una mano por entre las piernas de ella. La bajó el tanga y ella empezó a quitarle la ropa. Mina llegó a los pantalones y los desabrochó poco a poco, haciendo sufrir a su profesor. Sus abdominales eran increíbles, de hecho su profesor escondía un cuerpo escultural.

Mina se excitó aún más cuando comprobó que el miembro de Snape era más grueso que el de Lucius o Draco.

Había llegado el momento, y se introdujo dentro de ella, al principio despacio, por que temía hacerla daño. Hasta que ella se acostumbró al tamaño de su profesor, por que entonces el ritmo de las embestidas aumentó. Hicieron el amor salvajemente hasta que juntos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Los dos se vistieron en silencio pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Fue Snape quien habló primero.

- esto se merece un excelente.

- aquí tiene Señorita Bardem. – le dijo Snape rozando su mano. Pero ella había quedado absorta. – Bardem ¿se encuentra bien?

- ¿eh? UPS si… estooo, es que me quedé pensando.

En unas milésimas de segundo se había montado toda una película en la cabeza, y es que a veces el subconsciente juega malas pasadas.

Fin del Cáp. ¿Os lo habías creído? ¿¿¿EH? Este capítulo es obra de Irene… una colaboración majestuosa… jejeje. Bueno deciros que muchas gracias por los reviews me han hacho mucha ilusión. Gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros.


	5. ¿quien dijo que las chicas no peleamos?

**CAPÍTULO 5: ¿QUIEN DIJO QUE LAS CHICAS NO PELEAMOS?**

Tras el sueño momentáneo con Snape por el que se recriminó durante toda la hora, se puso a hacer la poción y tras conseguirla hacer mejor de lo que Granger hubiera imaginado se fue de las mazmorras. Subía en silencio con sus libros agarrados.

Iba en silencio pensando en tantas cosas… pero algo la frenó en seco, el oír su nombre en boca de alguien que no tenía porque mencionarla. Hermione estaba en el pasillo hablando con Ron.

- y con ese nombre, Carmen, - decía ella – he visto la ópera y se lo que pasa con ellas. Son todas unas aprovechadas, no quieren a nadie, seguro que está con Malfoy por su dinero.

- pues que quieres que te diga – le contestaba el pelirrojo – tiene tanto dinero o más incluso que Malfoy y por lo que me dijo mi padre gozan de buena fama en España, no como el huroncillo y su familia. Son buena gente, justa y honrada.

- solo la defiendes por que es guapa. Eres un inmaduro Ron Weasley. Tú y Harry son lo peor cuando una chica un poco mona se os pone delante, pero es que no es ni bonita.

- Hermione, reconoce que es preciosa, y todavía nunca la he visto entrar en el juego de Malfoy y sus amiguitos para insultarnos.

Y marcharon discutiendo. Mina ya no pudo oír más. Pero la daba igual, si ella quería guerra la iba a tener.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Pasaron dos días en los que nada nuevo movió la tranquilidad del colegio. Draco y Mina paseaban tranquilamente por la nieve (que había dejado una temprana tormenta polar de octubre, no había mucha, solo había caído una cuarta) en lo que era un sábado soleado.

- tengo que subir al despacho de Snape, me requiere para una cosilla. Luego te veo en la sala común. – dijo Draco a su novia mientras le daba un rápido beso de despedida.

Ella se sentó en la nieve, ya que había hecho un simple hechizo de impermeabilización sobre su ropa. Había varios grupos de gente haciendo guerra de bolas de nieve. De repente una bola se estrelló contra su oído haciéndola verdadero daño. Se levantó y vio a dos chicas riéndose. Una cabellera pelirroja delataba a Ginny Weasley y otra enmarañada a Hermione. Entre risas Ginny y Hermione se acercaron.

- jajaja perdona jajaja no, no queríamos darte jajaja por lo menos no en el oído jajaja.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger, que no te quiere ningún chico lo bastante como para divertirse un rato contigo y dejarme en paz? – dijo Mina, lo que le cortó la risa.

- no, porque tu te los tiras a todos, y no les dejas respirar.- contestó la castaña, mientras la pelirroja se mantenía al margen.

- ya te digo, si vieras como de bien se lo monta Weasley…

Plof. Un tortazo cruzó la cara de Mina. No le hizo daño, así que sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasa, duele? Pues folla de primera…

Plof. Otro tortazo recibió de la castaña.

- eres una zorra – dijo Granger lo bastante alto como para que la gente que se empezaba a agolpar lo oyera. – puta, guarra de mierda…

Pum. Ahora fue Mina quien le devolvió a Granger el puñetazo en toda la mandíbula.

- ven aquí si tienes lo que hay que tener pequeña zorra.

Granger se abalanzó sobre ella mientras Ginny gritaba animándola. Los gritos de "pelea, pelea…" advirtieron a Harry y Ron que no se habían percatado.

Llegaron al corrillo y como no veían nada preguntaron.

- Colin ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry.

- son Hermione y esa chica Española.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron Ron y Harry al unísono.

Se abrieron paso entre la gente para ver a Hermione en el suelo con Mina encima dándola de tortazos en la cara mientras ella intentaba defenderse con uñas y dientes.

Harry cogió a Mina y la quitó, y Ron levantó a Hermione. Ambos intentaban sujetarlas, por que forcejeaban para agarrarse y seguir con la pelea. Harry casi no podía retener a Mina.

- ¡la parto la cara! ¡Granger vas a aprender a respetarme! ¡Potter suéltame!

- Puta, - gritaba la otra – no tenías que haber pisado jamás este colegio.

- vámonos de aquí.

Y Harry cogió sus manos poniéndoselas detrás de la espalda para que no pudiera escapar ni dañarle.

Mientras ella iba gritándole. Al final cuando llegaron al límite del bosque prohibido la soltó, y ella le respondió dándole un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula.

- ay, ¿¡que haces? ¿¡Estás loca!

- ¿quien coño te mandaba separarme? No te hubieras metido.

Él la empujó contra un gran árbol y la encerraba entre los brazos.

- como vuelva a verte pegando a Hermione…

- ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Qué te pone esa niñata? Pensé que tenías mejores gustos.

- ¿Qué te pensabas? ¿Qué eras tú? – ella cambió su registro y se acercó a su cuello para susurrarle.

- yo te podría hacer cosas que ella no sabría ni pronunciar.

Él no aguantó más la presión. Su labio inferior sangraba. Limpió el hilillo de sangre con sus dedos. En ese contacto ella entreabrió su boca y él ante ese gesto se lanzó a besarla con todas las ganas que guardaba desde el día del tren.

Él la acariciaba por encima de la ropa. Ella respondía a sus caricias. De repente otro punto de luz atravesó la mente de Mina.

Apartó a Harry de un empujón y se marchó corriendo, no quería dar oportunidad a ese sentimiento que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que Harry la besaba.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de él. Subió como un tiro las escaleras hasta que alguien la paró en seco.

- hey, hey, hey,… ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa? – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras de una manera muy familiar.

Al levantar su mirada se encontró con otra que conocía demasiado bien. Lucius Malfoy la miraba con deseo ardiente, mientras ella luchaba por no llorar.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? – dijo el rubio señalándole al labio cortado.

- nada, una estúpida caída. – dijo ella apartando su mirada de él ya que sabía que el rubio era muy bueno en Legeremancia, casi como su señor.

- no me mientas, Carmen, - y ella al ver que la llamaba por su nombre completo se asustó. Solo se lo llamaba cuando quería ponerse serio - ¿con quien te peleaste?

- con nadie de importancia.

- quiero que me respondas…- dijo él apretándola el brazo.

- fue con Granger, pero ella recibió el doble, te lo puedo asegurar.

- esa pequeña sangre sucia se atrevió a tocarte…deseará no haber nacido…

- no, Lucius, no. Si te metes pueden sospechar y eso es lo que menos quiero ahora. Ya se encargará Draco de hacerlo por ti. Además, me se defender yo sola estupendamente.

- no quiero que nadie toque lo que es mío, y tú eres mía ¿o es que no lo ves?

- Lucius, - dijo ella mirándole a los ojos – no hagas nada que nos pueda poner en peligro ¿entendiste? ¿Y si tu hijo se entera? ¿Y tu mujer? Además te echarían del consejo escolar y no podrías venir por aquí más… a verme... – dijo ella robándole un beso.

- ¡me da lo mismo! – Dijo él con furia – tiene que recibir su merecido… esa pequeña mocosa. No sabe con quien se ha metido.

Ella se apartó de él y empezó a andar en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin. Sería imposible convencerle de lo contrario. Granger recibiría de lo lindo. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo por que si lo permitía todo el mundo se daría cuenta.

- vuelve aquí, - pero ella no le escuchaba. – he dicho que vuelvas a aquí.

Ella se volvió hacia él. Tenía la furia escrita en la cara. Si hubiera podido le hubiera pegado como hizo con Granger.

- ¿quieres echarlo todo a perder? ¿Quieres que me echen del colegio? – Gritó ella con ira y rabia - ¿quieres que me aparten de Draco? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lucius? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Lucius se acercó lentamente a la morena, con los ojos brillantes de deseo.

- ¿sabes lo que quiero? – dijo él cogiéndola la cara con suavidad – te quiero a ti. No quiero que Draco te toque, ni Draco, ni ningún otro. Quiero volver a sentirte…- y la arrastró a una clase.

Entraron en silencio. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a ese juego, ese juego que la volvía loca. Le hacía sentir tan bien…su solo aliento en su piel la hacía estremecerse. Era tan peligroso, tan él…

- desnúdate. – la ordenó, mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Ella se quitó la capa, que cayó al suelo. Empezó a desabotonarse la camisa del uniforme, cada botón abierto era una verdadera delicia para el rubio. Se la quitó y la dejó caer. Un bonito sujetador semitransparente en tonos morados dibujaba unos pechos perfectos. Se quitó los zapatos a continuación y los calcetines. Agarró la falda, y empezó a bajar la cremallera lentamente. Lucius sonreía débilmente. La miraba. Aquella preciosidad era suya. La falda cayó por fin dejándola con unos culotes brasileños muy sexys.

- acércate. – ella se acercó. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de él y empezó a besarle. La ropa le estorbaba así que quiso quitarla del medio. Él la ayudaba. Al final los boxers del rubio cayeron, junto a la ropa interior de ella. Volvió a ponerse en la misma posición de antes, a horcajadas. Rozó suavemente los pechos de ella con sus labios, y comprobó como reaccionaban ante la acaricia. Aprisionó el pezón entre sus labios. Ella mientras enredaba con su pelo. Tiró de su cabellera platina hacia atrás, para que dejara de hacerlo. Mina chasqueó la lengua mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro sonriendo. Se metió el dedo índice en la boca, y al sacarlo lo dejó resbalar, trazando una línea descendente por su barbilla, su cuello, entre sus pechos, su vientre, hasta llegar al ombligo, donde la mano de Lucius la detuvo.

- ahora me toca a mi.

La levantó ligeramente para introducirse en ella de forma lenta. Ella comenzó a moverse encima de él. Mientras él besaba cada rincón al que tenía acceso. Los jadeos eran casi susurros que ella lanzaba a los oídos de él. Ella empezó a contraerse casi a la vez que él se vino dentro de ella. El sudor caía por sus cuerpos agotados por el esfuerzo del momento. Fue ella la que se separó de él. Buscó su ropa y empezó a vestirse, sin prisas. Cuando acabó vio como Lucius no se había movido, solo la había observado vestirse. Ella admiró por un momento su escultural figura, cada uno de esos músculos…abrió la puerta y antes de salir él le lanzó una frase.

- hasta otra Mina.

Salió del aula para subir a su sala común. Entró sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en menos de dos horas, una locura. Allí sentado en un rincón junto al fuego estaba Draco, sumido en las sombras con la cabeza entre las manos. Ella se paró a observarle, tan callado, a veces tan frío, como su padre, pero a veces tan cálido, como Harry…_ ¿Mina, que acabas de pensar? _Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó al sillón donde estaba su novio.

- ¿en que piensa el chico más guapo de Hogwarts? – dijo ella con una sonrisa y se agachó para quedar a su altura. Él sonrió y la tocó el pelo, le encantaba su suavidad.

- en nada. – dijo con otra sonrisa.

- entonces, ¿para que te quería Snape? – de repente apretó los puños.

- él estaba con mi padre, dicen que me quieren mandar a Drumstang para el próximo trimestre. – comentó con un deje de furia en la voz.

- no, no te pueden separar de mi ahora – _"no, ahora no, no me puedes dejar sola con Potter"_ pensó para sí misma. - ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, si aquí estás bien. Hace mucho que no tienes problemas. No me puedes dejar sola – _"no con él"_

- yo tampoco. No quiero irme, no quiero dejarte… - dijo el bajando la cabeza. - ¿me esperarás? – dijo de repente él mirándola a los ojos.

Ella le besó. Solo el silencio envolvía a la sala. Los dos estaban acurrucados en el sillón, apunto de dormirse con el calor de la chimenea. Él volvió a besarla.

- auch – se quejó ella. La había hecho daño en la herida del labio.

- Hey ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

- nada, una pequeña reyerta. – contestó ella con media sonrisa.

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo! ¿Quién te lo hizo?

- sangre sucia Granger.

- ¡¡¡ la voy a matar!- gritó él fuera de sí.

- tranquilo, ella también recibió de lo lindo, ya te lo comento.

- me da igual. – y salió de la sala común con ella detrás intentando suavizarle.

Él la buscaba nervioso por todo el castillo hasta que al final se le ocurrió torcer para ir en dirección a la enfermería. Entró sin parar en ningún momento, pero encontró a alguien esperando por Granger, a Potter y Weasley.

- ¿Dónde está esa idiota?

- un respeto Malfoy – dijo Harry con bastante mal humor ya que Mina entró detrás de él y le abrazó por detrás.

- tranquilo Draco – le dijo ella intentando calmarle un poco.

- será mejor que le hagas caso a tu novia – dijo Ron.

- tu calla comadreja, nadie a hablado contigo. – le soltó Mina.

- ¡quiero saber donde está esa sangre sucia!

Al oír lo que dijo, Harry y Ron sacaron la varita a la vez, pero Mina se puso delante de su novio.

- ni se te ocurra Potter, lo lamentarías, acabarías peor que tu amiguita.

- apártate Mina. – le ordenó Draco.

- no, ellos no te harán nada y tú no levantarás la varita. Ya te dije que no había sido nada, que yo estaba bien que era ella la que había salido mal parada de todo esto.

- te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho Bardem. – dijo Ron con mala leche.

- Weasley, creéme cuando te digo que si tu hermanita y la tonta de Granger no hubieran empezado yo no habría hecho nada. Ella se lo buscó.

- ¡tu la provocaste! – le gritó.

- si, pero yo no llegué a las manos, ella me podía haber provocado lo mismo y en vez de eso, me agredió primero. – dijo acercándose a los dos amigos.

Draco que vio como la atención de Harry y Ron caía sobre Mina sacó la varita del bolsillo. Ella justo se dio la vuelta para ver como apuntaba a Harry. Ella volvió a interponerse entre la varita y el chico, pero esta vez estaba protegiendo a Harry.

- apártate.

- no, Draco baja la varita.

- ¿estás defendiéndole?

- Draco no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

- no me arrepentiría nunca, pero ya veo donde están tus lealtades ¿Qué tienes con él?

Ella calló. Y como el que calla otorga…

- ¡¡¡CONTESTAMÉ! – dijo él furioso apuntando al centro de su pecho.

Y ahora es cuando os dejo aquí el Cáp. hasta que me venga la inspiración de cómo seguir este momento. Por cierto se admiten sugerencias. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado Reviews. Bechos a todos.


	6. ¿¿Qué hago?

**CAPITULO 6: ¿¿¿QUÉ HAGO? **

- ¡¡¡¡CONTESTAMÉ! – había gritado Draco apuntando al pecho de la muchacha.

Pero si algo había aprendido del rubio era a ser un témpano de hielo cuando las situaciones se ponían difíciles.

- Draco, baja la varita. ¿De verdad piensas que lo hago por proteger a Potter?

- ¿entonces que pretendes? – contestó con un deje de amargura en la voz.

- protegerte de ti mismo. Este es el paso en falso que quiere tu padre que cometas para alejarte de mi – pero en sus oídos resonó la frase de hacía unas horas "te quiero a ti. No quiero que Draco te toque, ni Draco, ni ningún otro."- no me lo hagas más difícil.

Él la miró con ese frío hielo que invadía sus ojos cuando algo le hacía daño. Era su forma de llorar. Y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la salida. Ninguno de los tres allí presentes dijo nada hasta que el rubio desapareció por la puerta. En ese momento, Mina reaccionó y se precipitó a ir a buscarle, pero una mano le agarró del brazo.

- Bardem, gracias, si no te hubieras interpuesto él…

- no creas que me debes nada – le cortó – desde hoy Potter, tu y yo hemos terminado.

Y se desembarazó de él como pudo para salir detrás de Draco. Sabía sin embargo que si él no quería ser encontrado no lo haría así rastreara todo Hogwarts. Se volvió a la sala común. Se tumbó en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala común de Sly. Estaba cansada. Cansada de no saber que sentía por Draco, por Potter. Ella sabía sin embargo que le producía el patriarca Malfoy y era solo pasión, pero Draco era para ella mucho más que sexo. Lo quería, lo necesitaba, su piel le gritaba a cada instante que quería sentir el tacto de los labios de él. No podía evitarlo. Así como no podía evitar que al pensar en Potter un sentimiento parecido al calor le templara su alma. Pero ¿era amor lo que sentía por el moreno? No, ¿cómo podía traicionar de esa manera a SU NOVIO? No, no, no,… pero ella lo había sentido, eso que se adueñaba de su ser cuando Potter la besaba…

Con esos pensamientos se fue durmiendo, por el agotamiento, por sus dudas…

Ya bien entrada la noche, (nadie había osado despertarla, todo el mundo sabía que Mina y Draco eran los amos y señores de Sly en aquellos tiempos, nadie les molestaba) la sutil sombra de Draco se coló a través de la sala, y hasta que no vio el cuerpo inmóvil de Mina, dormida plácidamente no paró. Se acercó. Ella se removió, como si buscara una mejor postura. Cuando estaba encima de ella la observó. Era lo más bonito que había visto nunca. No solo se trataba de un cuerpo bonito, para eso podría haber seguido con Pansy, se trataba también de lo que ella significaba para él. Se aproximó más aún y notó su leve aroma a algodón de azúcar. La besó suavemente. Apenas un roce. No quería despertarla. Pero ella se despertó, respondiendo a ese beso, que tenía mucho de dulce. Cuando sus bocas se separaron ella suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Draco la cogió en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación. Allí la depositó encima de la cama y la arropó como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Ella en sueños dijo:

- te quiero mi vida.

Él sonrió para sí y salió del cuarto con cuidado.

Aquella noche ella soñó con un rubio, cuya sonrisa era la más bonita de todo el mundo pero que tenía unos ojos verdes extrañamente familiares.

Se levantó esperando que no hubiera pasado nada del día anterior, tanto en un solo día que le hubiera costado más de un ataque de ansiedad en otras ocasiones, pero ayer había sobrevivido.

Bajó a la sala común, y como era domingo y bastante tarde no había nadie. Se dirigió hasta el gran comedor y ya casi no quedaba nadie, a excepción de un grupo de Gryffindors y otros dos chicos de Hufflepuff. Pero allí estaba. Su majestuoso rubio, intentando terminarse los cereales con forma de escobas voladoras, por que no hacía más que darle vueltas a la leche. Los de la mesa de Gryffindor le dirigieron una mirada de odio. Definitivamente lo de ayer no había sido un sueño.

Se sentó al lado de su Draco, no sabía como iba a reaccionar después de lo de ayer así que esperó en silencio hasta que el decidiera hablar primero. Y así fue. Él habló primero.

- he recapacitado, y se que te interpusiste por mi bien. Comprendí que tratabas de mantenerme a tu lado, y eso es algo que puse en duda y no lo volveré a hacer – lo que Mina no se esperaba era una disculpa – se que me quieres, pero… es que tengo tanto miedo a perderte que… me cegué por los celos durante un momento, pero prometo – le dijo a ella, ahora más cerca que antes – que no volveré a dañarte. Te protegeré de todo y de todos, por que se que tu me correspondes, se que me quieres…y eso es lo que me mantiene con fuerzas para enfrentarme al mundo por ti. Incluso a mi padre, no conseguirá arrancarme de Hogwarts. Antes de eso me hago amigo de Potter.

Ella quedó sin palabras. Sabía que él era sincero cuando se lo decía, y una parte de ella le correspondía y le amaba hasta la médula, pero…su otra parte se sentía culpable por que sabía que había resquicios en su corazón que pertenecían a Potter, de momento eran solo resquicios. Algo muy fuerte le empujaba a apartarse de él pero algo más fuerte le arrastraba hacía él.

Ella se acercó a Draco hasta besarle. Solo quería que él supiera que ella también le amaba y que ella sentía lo mismo. Se levantó.

- te quiero, no lo olvides.

- ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó ella.

- a casa. Tengo que hablar con Lucius. Estaré toda la semana fuera. Ya pedí permiso a Snape. Él me lo concedió. – ella vio como sus ojos se apagaban, después del beso su ojos estaban brillantes, llenos de vida pero ahora…- volveré el viernes. Te quiero.

Y la volvió a besar, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como cada célula de su cuerpo era acariciada por ese beso, el más tierno que él le había dado nunca.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

La semana pasaba tranquila, pero no podía acabar así. Hubiera sido demasiado fácil, y últimamente a la morena le salía todo mal. Así que el jueves, por la noche al ver que no podía dormir fue a dar una vuelta hasta las cocinas. Tenía hambre.

Iba en silencio, con la varita en alto, encendida. De pronto oyó un ruido.

- ¿hay alguien ahí? – dijo ella con voz firme y segura.

De repente Potter estaba en medio del pasillo. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo vio allí parado.

- ¿de donde coño has salido tú? – exclamó ella.

- eso no importa. – dijo él.

- supongo que vienes a vengarte por tu amiguita. – le escupió ella.

- no, en contra de lo que puedas pensar lo que hagáis entre las dos no me importa, mientras no os matéis una a la otra. – respondió él

- pues el otro día me dejaste claro que si la volvía a tocar…

- ya, - le cortó Harry – pero ahora no puedo ser objetivo, no puedo meterme.

- claro que no puedes ser objetivo, lo comprendo, ella es tu amiga.

- precisamente por eso, temo hacerla daño.

- creo que me estoy perdiendo, ¿hacerla daño tú a sang… digo…a Granger? No lo entiendo. – dijo ella

- es fácil. Siento por ti algo más fuerte de lo que me ata a ella y su amistad…y…espera déjame hablar – pidió él al ver que ella iba a decir algo. – se que tú lo sientes igual que yo. No lo niegues. Sé que te pasa cuando me acerco – y se acercó a ella – sé que sientes algo, puede que no sea amor, por que yo sé que serías leal a Malfoy por encima de todo. Pero lo sientes, y también sé que no puedes evitar sentirte culpable por que sabes que está mal.

Ella estaba hipnotizada con todo lo que Harry le estaba diciendo. Dos declaraciones en menos de 2 semanas, joder. Pero lo peor es que Harry se había dado cuenta de las dudas que su corazón albergaba.

- y también sé que cuando dijiste que tú y yo habíamos terminado, fue en el momento que admitiste que entre nosotros hay algo, y me resistía a creerlo hasta que tú pronunciaste aquellas palabras. Y sabes tan bien como yo que esto solo acaba de empezar.

Y la agarró suavemente de la cintura. La elevó un poco para llegar a sus labios de fresa. Cuando sus bocas hicieron contacto él sintió como su aroma a algodón de azúcar le envolvía. Ella hundió suavemente su mano derecha en el pelo revuelto de él. Su mano izquierda se encargaba de rozar el cuello de él con caricias apenas detectables. De repente se sentía a gusto, como si esa fuera la mitad de su ser. Sintió como a él se le deslizaban las manos por debajo de la camiseta de tirantes que utilizaba para dormir. Fue un contacto cálido, delicado, ¿lleno de amor? Pero aquel momento no era el mejor para intentar desentrañar lo que significaba. De repente oyeron ruidos.

Ellos estaban en medio del pasillo, no tenían donde esconderse. Pero Potter la agarró del brazo y cogió algo del suelo y lo puso por encima de ellos.

- Shhh – indicó Potter poniéndose un dedo en la boca.

- ¿de verdad crees que una estúpida capa nos va a sacar de esta? – dijo ella en un susurro.

- es de invisibilidad. – respondió él.

De repente las voces se escucharon más cerca, y vieron como dos personas doblaban la esquina. Venían hablando. Ellos se pegaron más a la pared. Eran Parkinson y Goyle. Harry echó mano de su varita, como dando a entender que les iba a lanzar un hechizo por debajo de la capa. Mina le sujetó la mano.

- no me puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto por Draco. – refunfuñaba Pansy muy enfadada.

- recuerda que le dijimos que si, además a mi no me importa. – dijo Goyle.

- es que tú te tirarías a un foso con una Banshe si Malfoy te lo pidiera. – dijo ella con un tono burlón.

- mira quien fue a hablar, la que le ruega a cada momento por un poco de amor a "su Draquito". Lo que te fastidia es que precisamente lo que te haya encargado es que vigiles a su noviecita.

Pansy se paró en medio del pasillo y le miró de mal talante.

- lo que me jode es que esa petarda me haya quitado lo que me pertenecía por derecho. – replicó ella. – me jode que a ella la quiera como la quiere y que conmigo hubiera jugado. Yo pensé que él me trataba así por que era un Malfoy pero ahora viéndole, me doy cuenta de lo que pasaba. Él a mí nunca me quiso y por ella babea. Solo hace falta que ella chasquee los dedos para que Draco haga por ella lo imposible. – dijo con amargura. Pero de repente un brillo en los ojos los encendió. – pero si le demuestro a "mi Draquito" que ella está haciendo algo que no debe…volverá a pertenecerme. Goyle, tenemos que buscar lo que está haciendo. Descubrirla y mandarla otra vez a España y que no salga de allí. Y Draco y yo podremos volver a ser lo que fuimos.

- ya, pero tu has dicho que él no te ama.

Ella le dio una colleja. Se frotó la nuca.

- vamos a seguir, esa condenada no debe andar muy lejos.

Y siguieron andando. Cuando ya no se oía nada Mina se dio cuenta que Potter la agarraba ligeramente por la cintura. No era un agarre, si no más bien un roce y ella estaba ligeramente recostada encima de él que estaba contra la pared. Ella se separó, haciendo que la capa de invisibilidad resbalara hasta caer. Él fue a tocarla. Ella se volvió a apartar bruscamente.

- él…él…me…me quiere. – solo pudo decir eso antes de salir corriendo.

Harry quedó en el medio del pasillo sin saber que hacer. Lo había oído todo, pero su instinto le decía que Malfoy era incapaz de amar. _"¿pero que estoy pensando? ¿Desde cuando me importan los sentimientos de Malfoy?_

El vienes llegó, y al medio día Draco entró al gran comedor todavía con la ropa del viaje puesta. Mina se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia él para abrazarle. Sintió una mirada de odio en su nuca. Se giró levemente y vio a una enervada Pansy mirándolos.

- nena, te he echado de menos. – dijo él a su oído.

- y yo, Draco, y yo a ti.

Y salieron del gran comedor, juntos, dados de la mano, mientras otra mirada, esta vez de dolor y pesadumbre les miraba desde la mesa Gryffindor. Harry había visto toda la escena y le había dolido, como nunca antes había experimentado, el corazón, por que estaba ahogado de celos.

- ¿qué te dijo tu padre? ¿Cómo acabó todo? ¡¡Dime algo! – le gritó ella sacudiéndole.

- me quedaré aquí. Al fin y al cabo solo me queda un semestre de escuela. – dijo él dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá de la sala común. – tranquila, me tendrás aquí. Por siempre.

Y la atrajo hacia a sí, para volver a besarla, por que el tiempo le parecía eterno sin su presencia, por que le dolía no tenerla entre sus brazos. Pero nunca se lo había dicho, ¿para qué? Quizá algún te quiero después de hacer el amor, pero quizá en ese momento no era el más adecuado. Él había tirado su capa por el piso, sin reparar en ella, estaba acostumbrado a los elfos domésticos. Ella estaba a su lado, rozándole suavemente, casi imperceptiblemente. Él notaba como su fragancia de algodón de azúcar despertaba en el un inmenso cosquilleo. No soportaba tenerla cerca sin hacerla suya. Así que casi sin querer, allí, en medio de la sala común, empezó a acariciarla, suave y lentamente. Poco a poco fue recargando su peso encima del de ella, hasta dejarla tumbada en aquel cómodo sofá, con él encima, dibujando con sus manos todo su ser. Ahora él no importaba, solo quería sentir su calor. Y poco a poco fue abriéndose paso por entre sus piernas, para notar como ella hervía. Y mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar el nombre de _su Draco_ a los cuatro vientos, una imagen de _su Harry_ le cruzó la mente, haciéndola recobrar la poca cordura que tenía y que Draco la había hecho perder tan ágilmente entre sus dedos (N/A: fijaos en el doble sentido, juas, juas, juas…volvemos a lo nuestro)

- no… no Draco… no sigas – dijo ella apartándole.

- ¿qué…?

Pero ella solo salió corriendo. No podía seguir en este plan. No era posible que volviera a pensar en Harry cuando SU Draco estuviera con ella, y más en ese tipo de situaciones. De repente se acordó que tenía clase, y menos mal, ya era la hora. Volvió al comedor, allí se había dejados los libros. Ya no quedaba casi nadie en el comedor. Cogió su mochila y bajó corriendo hacia las mazmorras ya que tenía pociones. Desde aquella "pequeña fantasía" Mina se sentía muy rara ante el profesor de pociones, pero bueno, gracias a Dios el no se había dado cuenta de nada. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de girar el pomo…

- espérame. – Draco estaba al final de pasillo y venía corriendo, ya cambiado para ir a clase. La alcanzó en cuatro pasos. Y así entraron los dos juntos. Allí estaba Snape, con media sonrisa en los labios.

- señor, Malfoy, señorita Bardem,… ¿se puede saber el motivo de su retraso?

Mina bajó la cabeza, no se le había ocurrido pensar en eso, pero Draco fue rápido en aquella ocasión.

- Lo sentimos Profesor, pero acabo de llegar de mi viaje, y fui a deshacer el equipaje y a cambiarme, y Carmen me ayudó.

- vale, pueden sentarse, pero a ser posible, que vuestros "asuntos" no vuelvan a interferir en una tardanza. – dijo el profesor, con sorna, lo que provocó alguna cierta risilla entre los Slytherins ya que sabían por donde iba Snape mencionando sus asuntillos. Fueron a ocupar su pupitre, los dos juntos, bajo la atenta mirada de un moreno de ojos verdes que en esos momentos estaba clavando la navaja de cortar las raíces en la madera de la mesa.

- Harry, Harry… ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó su amiga castaña al ver que estaba haciendo un agujero considerable en la mesa.

- ¿Qué…? Esto… nada es que me he acordado de algo.

- jopetas, pues te ha puesto de muy mal talante. – respondió ella con su habitual tono.

- De verdad Hermione, déjame, no tengo buen día.

Dos horas de pociones dejaban KO a cualquiera, y cuando salieron de clase la mayoría solo pensaba en hacer un par de horas el vago para luego baja a cenar. Mina salió de clase con Draco y sus respectivos amigos. Al llegar a su sala común ella se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

- ¿a dónde vas nena? – preguntó Draco

- a mi habitación, no me encuentro muy bien. No creo que baje a cenar. – dijo ella.

Se metió en su habitación. En Slytherin, a diferencia de las demás casas, tenía habitaciones individuales. Salazar Slytherin las había construido así. Pero las pocas que había eran asignadas por calificaciones, es decir, los que más nota tenían eran los que disfrutaban de las habitaciones individuales, que al mismo tiempo eran las más lujosas. Se dejó caer en la cama, y con un movimiento de varita, encendió la mini cadena que había traído de su casa. (N/A: ya sé que se supone que no funcionan esos trastos en Hogwarts, pero yo no puedo vivir sin música así que pasar esto por alto, jejeje)

Era una de las pocas cosas buenas que los muggles habían inventado. Eso y el café.

Una canción empezó a sonar.

**¿Qué tiene tu veneno que me quita la vida solo con un beso?**

**¿Y me lleva a la luna y me ofrece la droga que todo lo cura?**

¿Que tenía el veneno de Draco que le embrujaba así?

**Dependencia bendita invisible cadena que me ata a la vida**

**Y en momentos oscuros palmadita en la espalda, ya estoy más seguro.**

¿Por qué necesitaba a Draco para estar en la tierra? ¿Por que le ataba a la vida?

**Se me ponen si me besas, rojitas las orejas.**

¿Por que le encendían así sus besos?

**Pon carita de pena, que ya sabes que haré todo lo que tu quieras**

**Ojos de luna llena, tu mirada es de fuego y mi cuerpo de cera.**

Y sus ojos grises, del color que la luna irradia en su plenitud, esos ojos, esa mirada que podía llevarla a cometer locuras… él tan pasional, él es fuego y ella madera que se consume cuando él le toca.

**Tú eres mi verso, un mapa de mi sentimiento,**

**La noche yo y tú la luna, yo la cerveza y tú la espuma.**

Y ellos se complementaban, eran el uno para el otro, eran como la noche y la luna, inseparables…

**Se me ponen si me besas rojitas las orejas.**

Por que él le encendía, pero aún así, aún viendo que ellos eran el uno para el otro, teniendo tan claro lo que ella sentía por el rubio, ¿Por qué Harry le venía a la mente y le ardía el corazón cuando pensaba en él?

Fin del Cáp. Hasta aquí el Cáp. 6. Bueno, informaros que la canción se llama "rojitas las orejas" de Fito y Fitipaldis, del disco de "a puerta cerrada" por si os interesa. Gente en el próximo os prometo más canciones, reflexiones. Todavía no se con quien se quedará Mina, está muy difícil… bueno próximamente en sus ordenadores… los principios de la lujuria… hasta otra.


	7. Disfraces

**CAPITULO 7: DISFRACES.**

**_From lashes to ashes and from lust to dust  
in your sweetest torment I'm lost  
and no heaven can help us  
Ready, willing and able to lose it all  
For a kiss so fatal and so worn  
_**

Abrió los ojos poco a poco intentando desembarazarse de la claridad que se colaba entre las cortinas de terciopelo verdes oscuras. Arrugó la nariz, y se estiró en la cama. Había aprendido a dormir desnuda desde pequeña, pero el estar en un país más frío que su adorada España, también había aprendido que con solo las sábanas de seda de color marfil que la arropaban en su casa no era suficiente. Sintió como las mantas acariciaban la suavidad de su piel canela. Se levantó y se puso la bata, hacía frío. Abrió las cortinas y miró lo que estaba delante de ella. Justo a 31 de octubre y acababa de nevar. Recordó vagamente lo sucedido en las primeras semanas de clase. Le parecía una locura, Draco, Harry, la pelea con Granger, Lucius, y otra vez Draco, y lo peor, otra vez Potter.

Cada vez que se ponía a pensar en ello un terrible dolor de cabeza la atacaba de sobremanera. Volvía a ser sábado y ayer había llegado Draco de su casa. No le apetecía moverse de su habitación. Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¿si? – preguntó ella.

- Mina, soy Goyle, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó con su habitual tono imposible.

- no, y lárgate, no he tenido buen despertar y tu no ayudarías a mejorarlo, además no estoy vestida.

- es que traigo un paquete de Draco para ti.

- déjalo en la puerta, ya lo cogeré… y Goyle, para ti soy Carmen.

Goyle no contestó.

Oyó como algo era depositado en el suelo. Esperó a que los pasos se alejaran y abrió la puerta. Allí, en medio del pasillo había una docena de margaritas, con otras doce rosas blancas, (sus flores preferidas) formando un precioso ramo, mientras otras pequeñitas adornaban. Las flores por algún hechizo brillaban como si tuvieran purpurina. Entre las flores se adivinaba una carta. Cogió el ramo y lo metió en la habitación. Sacó la carta de entre las flores y se sentó en la cama. Rápidamente al sacar la misiva vio como la letra de Draco recorría ese papel en blanco y lo decoraba como el mejor de los adornos. Empezó a leer.

_Mí amada princesa:_

_Te preguntarás el porqué de este regalo, y si quieres que te sea sincero lo hago solo por que se que ahora mismo estás sonriendo de felicidad, y para mi tu sonrisa es lo único que me insta a seguir cada día, a querer levantarme por la mañana, e ir a clase. Por que se que tú estarás a mi lado, cogiéndome la mano y mirándome con esos ojos que tanto adoro. No me importa nada, si el mundo se terminara ahora, lo único que pediría sería morir abrazado a ti. No se que le has hecho al Draco que yo era, por que él no te escribiría estas cosas. Pero eres tan increíble, tanto, que con una palabra puedes iluminar la oscuridad de mi corazón. Cada mañana que me despierto a tu lado, sintiendo el tacto de tu mano, viendo como tu pelo se entrelaza con mis dedos, no puedo explicar con palabras lo que se entiende con un gesto, un gesto tuyo…cualquiera de tus pequeñas manías son para mi lo mejor que puedo tener. El simple hecho de arrugar la nariz al despertarte, la forma que tienes de guiñarme un ojo cuando estamos en clase para que yo sepa que me ves, y que piensas en mí, hasta la manera en que te pones nerviosa, cuando tiemblas ligeramente. Todo lo que me enseñas, hasta cuando te pones furiosa y saltas una retahíla de insultos en tu lengua materna de la que no entiendo nada. Adoro la manera que tienes de lamerme los labios para meterme en ganas y luego salir corriendo. Y es que no puedo vivir sin ti, y si me faltaras, yo moriría, porque el no tenerte a mi lado sería morir, y si murieras, yo me lanzaría a las garras de Hades para que te me devolviera, cruzaría la laguna Estigia a nado si fuera preciso y pelearía con el can Cerbero a cuerpo si eso te hiciera volver, y si no me tiraría a los brazos de la fría muerte solo para que la eternidad nos viera estar juntos por siempre jamás. ¿Necesitas más pruebas de que te amo como a nadie? No creo que haga falta que te pruebe que te quiero, porque tú ya lo sabes, ¿no? Que me uniría a mi peor enemigo si eso me garantizara tu felicidad. Pero con esto solo trato de repetirte, mi princesa, que tu eres lo más importante y que aunque viento y marea me lo impidan llegaré allá donde tú quieras que llegue, solo por estar a tu lado y volver a empaparme de tu intenso aroma de Algodón de Azúcar._

_Siempre tuyo, tú príncipe de plata._

_Pd: te amo_

_Pd2: te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo._

_Pd3: ¿ha quedado claro que te amo?_

_**Oh its heartache every moment  
from the start 'til the end  
its heartache every moment  
with you  
Deeper into our heavenly suffering  
our fragile souls are falling  
its heartache every moment  
Baby with you**_

Las lágrimas ahora recorrían las mejillas de la chica para dar con el papel, y borrar las letras que Draco había escrito para ella, solo para ella. No podía creer que la amara tanto, con tanta intensidad. Lloraba por que no sabía si estaba correspondiendo al amor de Draco de la misma manera que él lo hacía con ella. Sabía que si pudiera, daría la vida por Draco, sin pensarlo ni una vez. ¿Pero por qué sentía algo por otra persona si estaba tan segura de lo que sentía por Draco? No podía ni imaginar su vida sin él, sin sus ojos grises, desnudándola cada anochecer, cada instante que pasaban juntos era el paraíso, y si no se tocaban ardían sin remedio, luchando por conseguir el calor del otro. Nadie se hacía una ligera idea de cómo de llena estaba su cabeza y su corazón de sentimientos contradictorios. Luchaba por intentar aclararse pero por más que lo intentaba no solucionaba nada.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Potter el que me descolocara así, de esta manera? ¿Por qué?

Se decía a si misma.

Al final, guardó la carta con mimo en su tocador, y dejó el ramo encima de la mesita. Se fue a duchar. Salió todavía con la cabeza llena de líos y entró en la sala común, para ver a un guapísimo Malfoy apoyado en la chimenea, pensativo. Ella le abrazó por detrás, para susurrarle al oído:

- me a quedado clarísimo, yo también te amo, no lo dudes ni por un momento – aunque ella si que a veces dudaba de la intensidad del sentimiento.

Él se volvió hacía ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó, muy suavemente, poco a poco, sin necesidad de más, solo de demostrarle que la quería, que para él era la única. Fueron a desayunar, en silencio, dados de la mano y con evidente felicidad en el rostro.

Se sentaron en la mesa, y como siempre, empezaron a desayunar. Al poco rato Harry entró y se sentó en la mesa Gryffindor, solo, lo que era bastante raro. Rápidamente ubicó a Mina, al lado de Malfoy, y por unos instantes se quedó observando como ella jugaba con él, intentando untarle de mermelada la boca, a lo que Malfoy se resistía. Ella reía, con sinceridad, mientras él le agarraba la mano que sostenía él untador lleno de mermelada de moras. Al final ella ganó, por que evidentemente, él se rindió. Ella al final se acercó y con un beso de lo más sensual se comió la mermelada que manchaban los labios del rubio. Un algo le sacudió por dentro, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser él, el que estuviera cubierto de mermelada para ser devorado por tan preciosa depredadora. Ella de repente se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba, y descubrió al moreno, lo que por un momento la dejó sin habla. Él retiró la mirada y Draco al ver que se había quedado pillada:

- hey, ¿Qué te pasó?

- no, nada, estoo… ¿acabaste? – le preguntó ella intentando sonreír.

- si, - dijo él – ¿que quieres?

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar los trajes de Halloween para esta noche?

Draco asintió levemente. Había notado como segundos antes, se había roto algo muy frágil en aquella niña que jugaba con la compota. Prefirió no hurgar en la herida, y solo se quedó mudo al ver como la sonrisa que esta mañana adornaba la cara de su adorada princesita se borraba. Cuando salían del comedor, la abrazo por detrás mientras iban andando, para trasmitirle todo su calor, todo su amor por ella. Mina se dejó abrazar por el rubio, abandonándose a ese contacto, cálido, lleno de cariño, impropio de Draco. Le gustaba el Draco que había aflorado, pero echaba de menos aquel del que se había enamorado, el Draco duro, impasible, frío, aquel que cuando le tocaba notaba como la hacía estremecerse del frío que desprendía. No podía dejar de amarle _¿verdad? _Le preguntaba una vocecita muy dentro de ella. Cuantas veces le hubiera gustado no tener ni siquiera un momento para dudar, pero dudaba, y dios, ¡como dudaba!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Ya eran las siete de la tarde, en una hora comenzaría el baile de Halloween, y Mina estaba en su habitación preparándose. Y allí estaba ella, enfundándose su precioso traje. Curiosamente se había vestido de ángel negro, por una historia que le contaba su madre de pequeña y se llamaba la verdadera historia de Lucifer.

_Flashback._

_- mami, cuéntame la historia del ángel negro…_

_- muy bien pero métete en la cama. Así – le decía su madre con dulzura. Y la arropaba. – érase una vez una ángel que vivía en el cielo. Era el ángel más bonito del reino de Dios. Tenía un precioso pelo rizado de color oro y unos ojos azules tan claros como el agua del mar que rebosaban de alegría. Era inmensamente feliz. Se pasaba horas jugando con los otros angelitos y dando largos paseos por la tierra inventada por su Dueño omnipotente. Un día, mientras pasaba por un bosque vio a un chico que practicaba su puntería. Ella, se acercó a verle más de cerca, sigilosamente. El ángel sin querer tropezó y se vio descubierta por el apuesto chico, que la miraba desde arriba con sus inmensos ojos verdes. Él, cuyo nombre era Set, la ayudó a levantarse, y quedaron muy cerca. Ella supo que se había enamorado en ese mismo instante y el chico había quedado prendado de aquel ángel. Empujados por las fuerzas del amor se besaron, y en aquel momento se paró el mundo para ellos. Pero Dios, aquel que todo lo veía, castigó a los amantes. Un rayo atravesó el corazón del chico, partiendo su pecho en dos. Lucifer fue llamado a presencia de Dios, para imponerla un castigo. Pero ella, en vez de acatarlo se rebeló contra su Dueño y ante la presencia de su séquito de Arcángeles, una furia se desató en el cielo y ella se volvió negra. Ya no poseía una cabellera de color oro, sino negra como la noche…_

_- ¿Cómo la mía mami? – preguntaba ella siempre._

_- si cariño como la tuya…sus ojos se volvieron de color negro y vacíos, como nunca antes habían visto los demás. Sus ropas antes rosa pálido se rajaron y también mutaron de color, para convertirse en ropas negras. Y sus imponentes alas blancas, como el alba, como la verdad, se volvieron…_

_- negras – completaba la niña._

_**And we sense the danger  
but don't wanna give up  
'Cause there's no smile of an angel  
without the wrath of god**_

_- y Dios, desterró al ángel más bello del cielo al mundo subterráneo solo por haberse enamorado de un mortal. Pero ella prometió venganza, y antes de irse definitivamente a los infiernos de los que sería reina para la eternidad selló un juramento ante el Dios que la había vuelto negra. Su voz resonó en todo el reino de los cielos: "juro, por mi amor muerto, que sembraré tu tierra del dolor que me has causado, juro, por mi amor eterno, que la maldad con la que has obrado conmigo será la maldad que plantaré en tu adorada tierra. Y lo que siembra se recoge, omnipresente." Y el ángel, aunque negro, seguiría siendo el más bello que pisó el paraíso más hermoso de Dios, y pisa ahora el infierno más horrible. – terminaba su madre, casi siempre con la mirada perdida._

_Fin del Flash back_

_**Oh it's heartache every moment  
From the start 'til the end  
It's heartache every moment  
With you  
Deeper into our heavenly suffering  
Our fragile souls are falling  
It's heartache every moment  
Baby with you  
My darling with you**_

Y Mina, como aquel chico había quedado prendada de una ángel rota, una ángel negra. Y allí estaba, mirándose al espejo, con un vestido negro, rajado, su pelo negro suelto, como siempre, y unas sandalias negras de tiras. Su cara mostraba la tristeza del ángel, pues tenía sus ojos negros pintados con el color de la oscuridad, y dos lágrimas del mismo color se hallaban dibujadas en sus mejillas. Sin embargo sus labios estaban en rojo, simbolizando la sangre que Dios derramó para sepáralos, la sangre del amor perdido. Y unas inmensas alas adornaban su espalda, unas alas que se movían, por arte de magia (N/A: jejeje, obvio.)

**_From lashes to ashes and from lust to dust  
in your sweetest torment I am lost  
and we sense the danger  
but don't wanna give up_**

Cuando se acabó de preparar entró en la sala común. Hasta Pansy se quedó boquiabierta. Parecía una radiografía del dolor. Draco que todavía estaba intentando asimilar lo que tenia enfrente le tendió una mano. Él que sabía la historia que había marcado la infancia de su chica, le susurró:

- dudo, sinceramente, que aunque Lucifer existiera, fuera más bella que tú.

Ella solo pudo sonreír. Draco iba vestido de Set, el amante asesinado por la ira de Dios. Iba con una camisa beige abierta hasta medio pecho y con unos pantalones en color marrón, casi parecía más un romántico que el amante. Y bajaron a la fiesta.

_**Oh it's heartache every moment  
From the start 'til the end  
It's heartache every moment  
With you  
Deeper into our heavenly suffering  
Our fragile souls are falling  
It's heartache every moment with you  
That's right**_

Fin del Cáp. Bueno, la historia es mía, me refiero a la de Lucifer, que me inventé hace mucho tiempo para explicar la rebelión de Lucifer, y bueno, así me la imaginaba. No se ajusta nada a lo que la Biblia nos dice pero la imaginación es así. Por cierto, la canción es de HIM por si os interesa, se llama "Its heartache every moment" y me venía al pelo por la estrofa que está intercalada en la historia de Lucifer, y por lo que siente Mina, "una aflicción constante". Os prometo que la fiesta de Halloween guarda sorpresas, no dejéis de leerlo… besos y gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews y leéis este fic.


	8. La vida es una puta a la que le encanta

**CAPITULO 8: LA VIDA ES UNA PUTA, A LA QUE LE ENCANTA FOLLARTE.**

Draco y Mina entraron en el gran comedor que estaba decorado con menos velas que las que normalmente lo hacían, logrando así un ambiente más lúgubre. El disfraz de Mina era admirado, ya que las alas sobresalían por entre los demás. Una música rítmica sonaba en la fiesta. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa fueron a inscribirse en el concurso de disfraces, que este año daban un vale gratis para honeyduckes durante un mes. Si bien a Draco no le importaba el premio en lo absoluto, Mina ya se estaba relamiendo pensando en las ranas de chocolate que se iba a zampar. Era la excusa perfecta para atiborrarse, ya que su madre nunca la dejó comer demasiadas: "mami, es que tenía que gastar el premio" pensaba decirla cuando ganara un par de kilos. Esta vez no había grupo invitado, si no que un chico que creyó reconocer de Hufflepuff, estaba con un equipo de música. Evidentemente al no haber enchufes lo hacían funcionar por magia. Pero, curiosamente el chico que ponía los discos, debía ser de origen muggle por que se apañaba muy bien con el aparato. Toda la música era de estilo discotequero, y poca gente bailaba, en vez de eso, se repartía por la pista mientras bebían ponche, (N/A: sin alcohol se supone, que pena). Entre la multitud pudo distinguir a un grupo de seis personas que hablaba y se reían. Consiguió distinguir a Luna Lovegood vestida de águila, como cuando iba a los partidos, Longbottom vestido de gnomo, lo que no difería mucho de su habitual pinta, la Weasley, vestida de princesita ñoña, con un vestido rosa palo con mucho vuelo y una corona, y por último el trío de oro. Ron, iba vestido de cura, con una sotana negra de la que Escrivá De Balaguer estaría orgulloso, Hermione, vestida de campanilla, la del cuento de Peter Pan, de la que Mina conocía la historia también, ya que si algo hacían bien los muggles era la literatura infantil, y por último, Harry, que miraba medio embobado a la pelirroja, iba vestido de pirata. Llevaba unos pantalones corsarios con sus respectivas botas, una camisa en blanco, a medio abrochar, y un chaleco negro encima. Había prescindido del parche y la pata de palo, pero si que llevaba su respectivo pañuelo también en negro, lo que le hacía muy atractivo. En el mismo momento que vio como miraba a la Weasley sintió una punzada de celos en el estomago. Se contuvo y reprendió por haberlo sentido. Ella estaba con Draco y punto. En la fiesta sobretodo resaltaban los disfraces de elfo doméstico, los de enfermera y médico, vio más princesas que Ginny, lo cual no le gustaba nada a la pelirroja y poco más. De hecho el mejor traje era el del moreno, que aunque no fuera nada muy difícil si que parecía un pirata auténtico.

La noche transcurría tranquila, con música no muy allá hasta que el grupito de Potter se pusieron a bailar una canción que sonaba, de la banda sonora de Grease. Ginny se puso a bailar, demasiado cerca de Harry.

- míralos, como si tuvieran idea de lo que es moverse al ritmo de la música. – comentó Draco en voz alta, jactándose.

- espera un momento, ahora vuelvo.

Se acercó al chico que ponía la música y le susurró algo al oído. Instantes después ya estaba al lado de Draco otra vez. Cuando acabó la canción, sonaron los acordes que ella había pedido.

Mina arrastró a Draco hasta la pista, y comenzó a bailar con él, solo como las latinas pueden hacerlo, con esa música dance, moviendo sus caderas, a cada golpe de batería, sus piernas con cada compás, mientras ellos eran el centro de la pista. Draco la agarraba suavemente de la cintura mientras ella movía la cadera resuelta. Consiguió lo que se había propuesto. Captó la atención del moreno, y se quedó mirando al precioso ángel que bailaba. Era la primera vez que reparaba en ella desde que llegó a la fiesta, ya que Ginny había acaparado su mente hasta ese momento. Seguía con su mirada cómo su cuerpo ondulaba sensualmente. La música, llamaba a movimiento provocadores, y ella hacía lo que la música le pedía, por eso estaba en una fiesta. Por un momento recordó los veranos en los que se escapaba a las ciudades muggles para salir los viernes por la noche, esos muggles si que se sabían divertir, sobretodo los españoles, a los cuales un amanecer no les indicaba el final de la fiesta para nada. Mientras bailaba, se acercó a Draco poco a poco, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, hasta besarle, suave y sensualmente a su novio Draco. Cual sería la sorpresa de ambos cuando un hombre vestido de negro se les acercó y les llamo la atención.

- ejem, ejem ¿interrumpo?

Lucius Malfoy se alzaba a su lado, como siempre impasible, su mirada fría iba desde las manos en la cintura de su amada de Draco a la cara de sorpresa de ella.

- padre, ¿Qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar ni que acabe de bailar con mi novia?

Le espetó Draco a su padre como si le escupiera.

- vamos a un sitio más tranquilo, aquí nos observa demasiada gente.

Y de hecho así era. Todo el mundo miraba al centro de la pista ahora para ver la escena. Draco cogió la mano de su novia y salieron del gran comedor. Lucius iba delante con su estupenda cabellera plateada, ondulando a cada paso erguido que el daba. Su padre se dirigía al despacho de Snape. Ellos le siguieron en silencio, como si fueran dirigidos a la horca.

Y allí estaba, Snape, pero no estaba solo, Parkinson sonreía de felicidad, lo que a Mina no le daba buena espina.

- tomen asiento, chicos – dijo Snape – Carmen, permítame decirle que está usted muy guapa.

Mina enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello ya que el profesor no era de desmerecer. Sin embargo, Lucius la miró de reojo, y no dijo nada, mientras permanecía de pie.

- bueno padre, me remito a la pregunta de hace unos momentos ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar ni siquiera un baile con mi chica? – dijo Draco todo serio.

- precisamente eso, Draco. Has de saber que lo que había entre la señorita Carmen y tú se ha acabado. – respondió Lucius con una mirada de fría indiferencia.

Draco se levantó de la silla, tirándola hacia atrás.

- ¡¡¡ ¿COMO! No, eso es imposible, ¿por qué? no lo entiendo…

- desde esta misma tarde estás prometido oficialmente con Pansy. – Draco entró en shock. – acabo de estar con sus padres.

Mina no supo que decir. Le estaban obligando a dejarlo con Draco… no, no podía ser, tenía que ser una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Entonces, una sonriente Pansy se acercó a Mina y muy cerca de su cara, peligrosamente cerca, teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes, le soltó:

- la boda es este julio, esta invitada.

- aléjate, o no respondo – contestó ella intentando mantener la calma. Había apretado los puños tanto que notaba como se le clavaban las uñas en la carne.

- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Lucius? – atinó a decir Draco, que tenía escondida su cara entre su pelo, porque la había agachado.

- simplemente, no te ofendas Carmen, es una decisión de estrategias familiares. – contestó el patriarca Malfoy fríamente.

Todo quedó en silencio.

- Para que las cosas estén controladas – siguió Lucius – Severus se encargará de que os veáis solo lo estrictamente necesario, en clases, y también se ocupará de que Carmen sea cambiada de casa, a Gryffindor…

- ¿¡¡ por que la tienes que pagar con ella encima? Déjala en paz. Ella no tiene por que cargar con lo que se me ha impuesto a mi. – le gritó Draco.

- Te avisé Draco, te dije que la única condición que te pedía a cambio de quedarte en Hogwarts era que te comprometieras con Pansy y que dejaras a Mina. – contestó él de mal talante.

- ¿se puede saber que problema hay conmigo? La última vez que tuve el honor de acudir a su casa Señor Malfoy no pasó nada, incluso recuerdo que en la fiesta que dio para el embajador se me fue presentada como la prometida de Draco. – rebatió Mina, casi sin esperanzas. Este comentario enfureció a Pansy.

- lo que pasa es que se han dado cuenta de que la basura por España abunda.

Mina no lo pudo evitar. La cruzó la cara. Ella se lanzó a por el ángel negro que tenía enfrente, pero:

- petrificus totalus. – dijo Snape. – lo siento señorita Parkinson pero ha ofendido a Bardem, y no tiene derecho a devolverle el golpe. – comentó Severus ya que sabía que ella aunque petrificada le escuchaba.

- Gracias Severus. – le dijo Lucius a Snape y luego se volvió a Mina. – creéme Carmen, no es por ti, si no por algo a lo que Draco como bien a dicho está destinado.

- Draco ya te puedes ir. – le indicó Snape.

- no, esperaré a mi novia, quiero despedirme.

- no, no lo harás, tuviste tiempo pero lo desaprovechaste. Ahora, vete.

Draco opuso resistencia, pero de nada le valió. Snape, le quitó el hechizo a Pansy y luego se fue con los dos chicos, hasta la sala común de Sly, sin antes decir que ahora volvía, para acompañar a Mina al despacho de McGonagall. Mina y Lucius quedaron solos en el despacho. El silencio se apoderó del despacho. Ella no sabía que decir…

- te lo advertí – dijo Lucius por fin – te dije que no quería que te tocara nadie más que yo. Por fin eres solo mía, no tienes que seguir con Draco, para verme a mí…

- ¿en que momento? ¿En que momento, te creíste que yo estaba con Draco por ti? Yo, óyeme bien, YO AMO A DRACO. – dijo ella mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas. – y lo amo como a nada en este mundo. Nada que hagas podrá cambiar eso.

Malfoy la agarró de los brazos, haciéndola daño, no podía creer que una niña de 17 años le estuviera rechazando.

- escúchame tu a mí, mocosa, yo cojo lo que quiero y me da la gana.

Y la empujó contra la pared para empezar a besarla furiosamente. Pero de repente paró. Snape había tocado a la puerta. Después de tocar abrió la puerta sin esperar a que le contestaran, evidentemente era su despacho.

- señorita Bardem, ejem…si me acompaña… - dijo Snape a la chica, y si bien no había visto el beso se le hacía muy raro que Lucius estuviera tan cerca de ella, como si estuviera arrinconándola.

- ya voy profesor. Adiós señor Malfoy. – escupió Mina con rabia en los ojos.

Ella iba caminando al lado del apuesto profesor de pociones, el cual no sabía exactamente como animar a la chica que parecía de verdad un ángel convertido en oscuridad por un amor arrebatado.

- señorita Bardem, de verdad siento todo esto…si hubiera alguna forma de ayudarla…

- no, -cortó ella viendo como las palabras de su profesor preferido eran sinceras – si hay algo que he aprendido de Draco en todo este tiempo es que los Malfoy, y en este caso Lucius, siempre hacen lo que quieren.

A Severus esas palabras se le tornaron de color negro en la voz de tan precioso querubín. Si él pudiera hacer algo…pero las decisiones de los padres de donde debe estar su hijo o a quien debe de ver pueden pasar a veces por encima de las normas del colegio.

Llegaron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall y la encontraron sentada en detrás de su escritorio, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa, como si estuviera pensando. Cuando Severus entró le miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

- Severus, por muy amigo que seas de Malfoy deberías de reconsiderar esta situación, no me parece apropiada para ninguno de los chicos. Además recientemente me he enterado de un altercado que la señorita Bardem tuvo con una alumna de mi casa, que por supuesto espero que no se vuelva a repetir – le dijo ahora la profesora a Mina con una mirada severa.

- lo siento profesora – McGonagall asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera todo perdonado ya.

- por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, Minerva, coincido contigo. No creo que sea bueno para los chicos. Aunque tuvieran que estar separados deberían aprender a respetarse. Es decir a obedecer lo que se les manda.

A todo esto Mina era inmune, estaba pensando. No podía creer que ahora le pusieran en una casa donde el que más aprecio la tenía le deseaba una muerte rápida e indolora, los demás estaban dispuesto a despellejarla y torturarla poco a poco y lentamente. Además del hecho de que Potter estaría más cerca de ella. De repente sintió como la Profesora McGonagall tiraba de ella. Se dejó arrastrar simplemente. La puso frente al cuadro de una señora gorda que le pareció muy estúpido, "de Gryffindor tenían que ser" y pronunció la contraseña.

- como no queremos que le afecte demasiado el cambio le he conseguido una habitación para usted sola. Algo, que creo, me valdrá unas cuantas protestas pero… en fin. Creo que los elfos domésticos la han dejado igual que estaba la suya en Slytherin. No notará la diferencia.

Dijo Minerva con un tono de voz que daba a entender que no le gustaba nada aquella situación. Dicho esto la deseó buenas noches y se marchó por donde había venido. Ella se encontró en una sala común que no tenía nada que ver con la fría Slytherin, y no es que hiciera más calor, si no que los colores de la tapicería y de la sala eran en tono granates, lo que daba calidez a la estancia, que también era más "pobre" en comparación con su antigua casa. Ella se sentó en una butaca junto al fuego, con cuidado de que sus preciosas alas no se estropearan.

Llevaba un rato en esa posición cuando oyó un ruido, ella no se molestó ni en mirar, ya que no tenía interés en conocer a nadie de Gryffindor mientras su estancia duraba allí. Ese alguien se había parado detrás de ella y balbuceó:

- tu… no… es imposible… eres de Slytherin… - dijo Ron con evidente sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta a quien pertenecían las alas, que era lo que se veía de ella.

- sorpresa comadreja, tu peor pesadilla seguro que se ha cumplido. – Dijo ella con total indiferencia – a partir de ahora dormirás con tu enemigo.

Fin del Cáp. Hola gente… ¿Qué tal esos ánimos? Espero que bien este es el Cáp. nº 8 espero subir pronto el 9 pero necesito inspiración, así que me iré con monjes budistas a encontrar la paz interior… jejeje bueno solo decir que espero que os haya gustado mucho ¿okas? Besazos a todos los que leéis este fic y en especial a todos lo que dejáis reviews Deuuuuu.


	9. Infidelidad

**CAPITULO 9: INFIDELIDAD**

Draco se había encerrado en su habitación y estaba dando patadas a los muebles, y aunque su tobillo le dolía de golpear un sillón, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Por encima de los golpes oyó tocar a la puerta.

- ¡¡¡¡¡DEJAZME EN PAZ!!!!!

Pero como si no hubiera oído nada Pansy entró por la puerta dejando ver una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

- te dije que al final ganaría. – dijo ella con retintín.

- Parkinson, lárgate. Eres la persona que menos quiero ver en este momento. – contestó él de mal genio.

- cariño tendrás que acostumbrarte voy a ser tu esposa. – dijo ella tocándole el pelo.

Él se revolvió y la sujetó la mano. La miró con odio a los ojos.

- pues creéme cuando te digo que no dejaré que me toques, que te haré la persona más infeliz del mundo, escúchame bien, te arrepentirás toda tu vida de este día, porque amaré a Mina por y para siempre, y nunca traicionaré ese sentimiento, y si decido hacerlo, no será contigo, ¿oíste? Nunca me tendrás en la misma cama que tú.

- un consejo, Draquito, nunca digas nunca, porque, nada es para siempre, y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

_**Desnúdate mi amor y olvídate de él**_

_**Arde la tentación envuélveme la piel**_

_**Desnúdate mujer, desnúdame también,**_

_**Que nuestros cuerpos son arena al amanecer**_

Se despertó cuando sintió que la luz la llamaba de nuevo. Pero aunque quería que lo ocurrido fuera un sueño, sabía en lo más hondo de su ser que era la verdad más cruel que podía imaginar y quería hundirse más y más en las sombras, en la oscuridad de su corazón.

Miró sus ropas rasgadas, ya que anoche no tuvo ni valor para ponerse el pijama, ahora si que se sentía como lucifer. Separada de su amor. Al ser domingo, supuso que habría mucha gente en la sala común. No le apetecía salir, pero el hambre que tenía superaba las ganas de que nadie la viera. Se desembarazó del vestido y las alas. Se desmaquilló, y se cogió una coleta.

_**Deja que tu instinto rompa en erupción**_

_**Yo se que tu lo deseas como lo deseo yo.**_

_**Desnúdate mujer hoy vas a ser infiel**_

Salió de su cuarto, preparada para cualquier cosa. Pero Ron, el prefecto Ron, se encargó de avisar a todo Gryffindor de las nuevas noticias, que aparte de haber visto a Mina, la subdirectora le había pasado una nota indicando la nueva situación de convivencia, no el por que del cambio pero si que ella estaría allí por el resto del curso. Así que en la sala común le esperaba el trío de oro, con unos cuantos amigos más. Ella no había sido criada para sentir miedo, así que aunque la superaban en número no se amedrentó. Las primeras palabras de ironía salieron de la boca de Granger.

- ¿y este milagro? ¿No eres demasiado digna para esta casa? – dijo ella en tono burlón.

- a veces tienes que acatar órdenes, aún en contra de tu propia voluntad. Seguro que los Gryffindor no conocéis eso…siempre os saltáis las reglas. Por eso nunca tendréis la categoría que los Slytherin tenemos.

- siento informarte, que ahora eres una Gryffindor. – dijo Ron

- no te equivoques. Las circunstancias me han colocado aquí, pero nunca, nunca seré una Gryffindor. – y salió de la sala común para irse a dar una vuelta por el lago. No tenía humor para discutir, y menos ahora.

_**Cuando mis manos te deshojen conocerás la libertad**_

_**Desnúdate mujer, y entrégame tu sed**_

_**Bebe mis ganas infinitas robaré tu santidad amor, amor, amor**_

Las cosas se le estaban complicando demasiado. Le había separado de Draco, y encima le habían puesto en la única casa que tenía al "otro" chico de su vida. Aunque no era exactamente así ella sentía algo por Potter aunque intentara negarlo. Empezaba a tener frío, no lo había notado antes por la concentración en los pensamientos, pero ahora si sentía como el frío acariciaba su piel y la ponía de gallina. Se dirigió a los límites del bosque prohibido, y se medio escondió en la espesura. Llevaba ahí quieta un buen rato, cuando sintió como alguien le echaba una capa por encima de los hombros. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos verdes más bonitos del mundo. Él la sonrió gentilmente. En la discusión que tuvo en la sala común con los otros dos petardos él no abrió la boca.

- lo siento – dijo él.

- tu no tienes la culpa, la única culpable soy yo, me metí donde nadie me llamó, y jugué con fuego, no con fuego, con un volcán…y explotó.

Las lágrimas caían lenta pero inexorablemente a través de sus mejillas. Harry, las cogió con cuidado, para saber como era esa agua bendita que brotaba de los ojos de ella, parecían pequeños diamantes, preciosos, brillantes…

- ¿sabes una cosa? – dijo Potter a la vez que se sentaba al lado de ella. – eres el ángel más bonito que he visto nunca. Aun de negro brillabas con luz propia ayer.

La cogió la cara suavemente y la acercó hacia sí. Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes. Él sentía que se podía perder en la negra oscuridad de esos ojos, en ese negro, tan profundo, tan triste que a veces mareaba. Ella sin embargo al mirar el verde de aquellos ojos, descubría que la bondad seguía latente en el mundo que le había tocado vivir, que ese niño, que no lo había tenido nada fácil, que todo el universo le había mostrado su más fea cara, ese niño, contenía más amor en su mirada que cualquier cosa.

_**La lluvia cae sensual por tu cuerpo y el mío**_

_**Resbala el sudor de nuestra pasión**_

_**Desnuda eres cristal, perfecta en la intimidad**_

_**Tus pechos el manantial donde me quiero ahogar**_

Ella poco a poco se fue deshaciendo en la calidez de aquellos labios, tan dulces que parecían miel. Y él se sumió en la oscuridad que le brindaba aquella boca, que daba unos besos tan fríos que parecía tocar el mismo hielo, hielo que él quería derretir…

Ella hundió su mano derecha el la cabellera alborotada de él, un gesto que la caracterizaba… y el posó suavemente su mano en la cintura de ella, con miedo a espantarla otra vez.

Los besos estaban ahora llenos de calor. Con cuidado, él la fue recostando hacia atrás, hasta echarla en el verde césped. Harry tenía miedo a tocarla, como si tuviera cristal entre las manos. No sabía exactamente que hacer, solo quería demostrar a la morena cuanto la quería desde el primer momento en que la vio. Mina, se dio cuenta de lo que él pretendía, y lejos de querer correr, (N/A: jejeje, yo me entiendo) ella también quería consumar ese acto, que nada se asemeja a lo que una vez hizo con Lucius. Nada de sexo, era hacer el amor.

Harry con delicadeza empezó a tocar su cuello, llegando, a su camisa, a la que empezó a desabrocharla los botones, mientras se deleitaba con cada centímetro de piel expuesto. La acariciaba como si se tratase de una figura de mármol. Admirando su belleza, cada pequeño lunar que estaba en su piel morena.

Ella también, empezó a desnudar al chico, desabotonando su camisa, sin prisa, pero sin pausa.

_**Deja que tu instinto rompa en erupción**_

_**Yo se que tu lo deseas como lo deseo yo.**_

_**Desnúdate mujer hoy vas a ser infiel**_

Acariciaba levemente el pecho del joven, que nada tenía que envidiar al de Draco, (N/A: el ser buscador exige esfuerzo, no chicas, y aun que las comparaciones son odiosas, yo siempre preferiré a Draco en el aspecto físico jejeje) él. Al llegar a los pantalones de la chica, él se puso demasiado nervioso, así que ella tomo el mando. Guió la mano del moreno hasta el botón de los vaqueros, y aunque él parecía indeciso ella no lo estaba.

- sigue – le susurró muy suavemente, al oído.

Él comenzó a bajar los pantalones de la chica a la vez que besaba sus muslos, luego sus rodilla, y por último sus tobillos.

Mina, hizo lo propio con los pantalones de él. Harry, volvió arriba, para hacerse cargo del sujetador que ella llevaba, de color negro. Lo soltó sin demasiada dificultad. No había visto nunca una chica desnuda, pero dudaba que hubiera alguien tan perfecto como esa chica que ahora tenía entre sus brazos.

Paseó por su vientre, y ella que era la que ahora tenía el mando de la situación le llevó a experimentar lo más alucinante de su vida. Sentía su calor con cada movimiento, su infinita sensualidad. Mina jadeaba levemente al oído de Harry, y él con su respiración entrecortada le susurraba palabras de amor a la chica, que ahora cerraba los ojos, abandonándose al placer que Harry, le estaba dando.

_**Cuando mis manos te deshojen conocerás la libertad**_

_**Desnúdate mujer, y entrégame tu sed**_

_**Bebe mis ganas infinitas robaré tu santidad**_

Poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, les sobrevino la cima del placer máximo, que les convirtió en una misma alma, en un mismo ser, inseparable, sus respiraciones en solo una, cada miedo, duda, alegría o tristeza era compartido por esos dos cuerpos que se habían convertido en uno solo por unos segundos.

_**Por que todo ha sucedido sin sentido y sin razón,**_

_**Sabes amor así es la pasión tu y yo haciendo el amor.**_

_**Desnúdate mujer, y entrégame tu sed**_

_**Bebe mis ganas infinitas y saciare tu santidad amor, amor, amor.**_

Se separaron, y sin sentir frío ninguno de los dos, se abrazaron, debajo de aquel árbol, sintiendo que eran el uno para el otro, pero cuando Mina creyó que todo estaba bien le sobrevino una imagen a la cabeza. Los ojos grises más bonitos del mundo.

Fin del Cáp. ¿Qué tal gente? Espero que os haya gustado, es un Cáp. Un poco cortito, pero quería darle la importancia que se merecía a este acto de amor, que como bien he dicho antes nada tiene que ver con el sexo y solo he escrito esto poco. Bueno, prometo colgar pronto. En cuanto encuentre a mi muso, creo que se ha ido de fiesta. Por cierto, la canción seguro que la conocéis, pero es de David Bisbal, por mucho que me pese, no me gusta nada, pero la canción me venía de perlas y es de las pocas que me gustan. Bueno besos.


	10. Es inutil negarlo

**CAPITULO 10: ES INUTIL NEGARLO**

Diciembre empezaba a meterse entre los resquicios de las ventanas, y la nieve ahora ya cubría todos los terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry se veía con Mina en su habitación cuando la oportunidad lo permitía. Cada noche se enredaban, y Harry cada vez estaba más enamorado de la morena, y aunque ella disfrutaba cada momento a su lado todavía sentía amor por el rubio. Y aunque él había cogido práctica, Mina echaba de menos a Draco en la cama, sus caricias expertas, sus besos calculados… Harry era más incendiario, más pasional, incapaz de controlar sus emociones, mientras que Draco estaba al cuidado de cada detalle, cada pequeño roce era estudiado para que ella se volviera loca entre sus brazos, parecía frío, pero el inmenso amor que sentía por ella se reflejaba en sus ojos grises, y la hacía perder todo el control.

_**Memories sharp as daggers**_

_**Pierce into the flesh today**_

**_The suicide of love took away all that matters_**

_**And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart**_

Por otra parte, cada vez que Mina y Draco se veían siempre estaban rodeados de gente por todas partes, las miradas en las comidas eran habituales, nadie reprochaba nada a la morena, comía sola siempre.

Aquella mañana una lechuza bajó volando hasta posarse al lado del zumo de calabaza de la española. Cogió el pequeño recado sin ni siquiera inmutarse y lo abrió. La nota rezaba:

_Necesito verte, hoy a medianoche en el pasillo del cuarto piso._

_Te espero_

Inmediatamente reconoció la letra, y la impaciencia y el reloj se aliaron para hacer de aquel día un infierno para ella. A primera hora la profesora McGonagall la llamó la atención por estar distraída por dos veces, y al final de la clase le pidió explicaciones por su ausencia mental.

- señorita, hoy se puede decir que estaba en otra parte, ¿le pasa algo?

- nada que no tenga arreglo profesora.

Y allí dejó a Minerva sin dar crédito al comportamiento de la chica, que hasta ahora había sido impecable.

En encantamientos no fue capaz de hacer el hechizo que les proponía el profesor, desde que llegó a Gryffindor Granger había encontrado un fuerte rival, así que recibió una pequeña mirada de superioridad de la sangre sucia, ya que desde la pequeña reyerta la tenía miedo.

Hasta Snape se sorprendió de que ella fuera incapaz de dar pie con bola.

De esta manera pasó el día, que parecía que no iba a terminar nunca. Por fin en llegó a cenar, y aunque no probó bocado si que se bebió como cinco vasos de zumo.

**_With the venomous kiss you gave me_**

_**I'm killing loneliness**_

_**With the warmth of your arms you save me**_

_**I'm killing with you,**_

**_The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb_**

_**I'm killing loneliness**_

Llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Como no estaba a gusto se levantó y se puso a dar vueltas. Se empezó a comer las uñas y decidió poner música. Bailó un rato y se olvidó momentáneamente de todo. Como estaba sudando se metió en la ducha. Al salir miró el reloj. 11:45 marcaba. Se puso lo primero que vio en el armario, una mini vaquera una camiseta de tirantes y un jersey naranja, se calzó sus botas marrones y salió pitando.

Atravesó la sala común a toda velocidad, y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta…

- ¿se puede saber a donde vas? – dijo una voz. – ella se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta.

- a dar una vuelta. No podía dormir. – dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo irse de paseo a las 12 de la noche por ahí.

- ¿y para eso te pones así? – dijo la voz.

- yo salgo como me da la gana, tenlo en cuenta.

Harry salió de las sombras y le miró a los ojos.

- ¿y tú, a donde ibas? – preguntó Mina a la defensiva

- a besar todas tus esquinas. (N/A: va por Nole.)

Ella se dio la vuelta y salió por el retrato, no sin esfuerzo, pero en aquel momento otra fuerza tiraba de ella, la de la ausencia.

_**Nailed to a cross together**_

_**As solitude begs us to stay**_

**_We disappear in the lie forever_**

**_And denounce the power of death over of souls_**

**_As secret words are said to start a war_**

Llegó al pasillo, 12:03. No había nadie. No era posible que no hubiera esperado, pero de repente un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo, y supo que él la estaba observando. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba Draco en medio del pasillo, mirándola profundamente.

No pudo aguantarse y se lanzó a sus brazos. Lo besó con pasión, sin dejarle decir nada, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Él empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, y ella ya había empezado a desabrochar su camisa.

- no, aquí no. – dijo él.

Se materializó una puerta ante ellos, y se metieron dentro. Había un gran sofá de cuero negro en el medio de una habitación, y un fuego que ardía violentamente en una gran chimenea. Ella entró delante, y volvió a ser ella. Desinhibida ante un hombre, coqueta. Se sentó en el sofá, y se despojó del jersey, para tirárselo a los pies a él que ahora la miraba, con una sonrisa libidinosa.

- estas preciosa.

Y se dirigió al sofá. La recostó para empezar a besarla, con suavidad, como si quisiera torturarla de placer. Mientras tocaba todo su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, sus pechos, su cintura, sus caderas. Llegó a los muslos, sus muslos desnudos. Subió la mano hasta encontrarse con sus braguitas. Las bajó, y sin que la mini le molestara, empezó a darle placer. Ella estaba tan excitada que no veía el momento para que él se introdujera en ella, lenta y suavemente. La estaba matando con caricias que no llegaban a nada. Estaba apunto de perder la cabeza cuando por fin sintió como el empezaba a hacerla el amor como a ella le gustaba. Sus manos ágiles, de las cuales se acordaba perfectamente subían y bajaban por su cuerpo. El decidió arrancarle la camisa mientras la penetraba con golpes lentos pero firmes. Ella se agarraba a la almohada y se mordía el labio inferior mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás.

- dios… - mientras jadeaba era lo único que podía decir. Hasta que recordó quien era él. Draco. Sintió como se encendía más así que le cogió y le sentó. Ella se sentó encima de él, y mientras se movía le besaba con pasión, con violencia. Ahora Mina arañaba la espalda de él, y los dos juntos llegaron al orgasmo.

Él, mirando a los ojos de ella, la tumbó otra vez en el sofá para besarla, bajar por su cuello y su escote, por su estómago y vientre, para llegar "abajo del todo" y no paro hasta que se le lleno la boca del sabor dulce y la calidez de ella. Mina volvía a gemir de placer, sin dejarla opción al descanso. Le vino un segundo y arqueó la espalda.

- ohhhhhhhhhhhh – pero sin que hubiera terminado le vino el tercero. Nunca había disfrutado de tanto placer junto.

Agotados se recostaron juntos.

- te echaba de menos – dijo ella.

- pensé que no, como estás tan ocupada con cara rajada…

Él no sabía que en cada caricia que el moreno le daba le buscaba a él. Él no sabía que Harry le gustaba pero al que amaba era a él. No sabía que cada noche lloraba por él, no sabía que Harry no llenaba ni una mínima parte de lo que él lo hacía, no sabía que era parte de su alma, no lo sabía. Y ¿cómo le explicaba lo que era para ella? ¿Cómo le hacía comprender que sus sentimientos por él eran mucho más grandes de lo que nadie jamás podría sentir por otro ser vivo?

**_With the venomous kiss you gave me_**

_**I'm killing loneliness**_

_**With the warmth of your arms you save me**_

_**I'm killing with you,**_

**_The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb_**

_**I'm killing loneliness**_

¿Como explicarle que con Harry solo estaba matando la soledad? ¿Cómo hacerle ver que Harry no era él? Ella moría por no tenerle cerca. Le necesitaba y no podía ni siquiera imaginar a Draco en brazos de la tal Parkinson porque se moría de celos. No sabía cómo hacérselo entender.

- ¿de verdad crees que Potter significa algo para mi? ¿En serio se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo podría enamorarme de Potter? No tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo he pasado, y además fue tu culpa, solo tuya, fuiste tú el que hizo caso a su padre y dejó de verme y soy yo la que no quería una separación pero ha sido tu familia la que se ha interpuesto y tú has dejado que pase. Y ahora dime Draco ¿quien es el que se lo pasa bien de los dos?- acabó gritando ella con furia, no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada ¿no?

- lo siento no quería ofenderte, de veras que lo siento, pero saber que tienes algo con…con… el…idiota de Potter…

- pues él es el que menos me preocupa de Gryffindor. – dijo ella a modo conciliador.

- no me extraña lo tienes entregado. Y tú que le haces caso…

- bueno, dejémoslo solo quiero que me sigas si esto se va a repetir o solo es hoy. Si es así juro guardarte fidelidad (N/A: si, si, ya, ya, digamos que podemos intentarlo, digo lo de ser fieles) y que se acabarán las tonterías con Potter.

- se supone que puedo morir con esto que estoy haciendo. Me han prohibido mirarte, y no puedo, simplemente porque eres la única persona que he querido. No es fácil, para nada saberte lejos, aún estando en el mismo castillo. Pero sabes que es lo peor, que ahora hueles a su colonia, hueles como Potter y eso solo hace que me entren unas ganas irrefrenables de partirle la cara por que se que ha pasado contigo estas noches por que se que te has revolcado con él, si, revolcado, como una miserable zorra.

Un tortazo cruzó la cara del rubio, volviéndole la cara, lo que Mina no sabía era que él quería que ella le odiara, porque así evitaría tener que hacerlo él.

- por que yo, no me he acostado con Pansy, y no ha sido por que ella se haya negado – cada palabra que pronunciaba rompía un poco más el corazón de ella – yo he sabido esperar, yo he sabido que te quería que yo era tuyo y que tu eres mía…

- no Draco, no, yo no soy de nadie, lo único que te pertenece de mi son mis sentimientos, yo no soy un objeto que se puede poseer, ten esto en cuenta. Que sepas que te quiero pero lo que no permitiré es que me insultes maldito, por que…no…te…- y empezó a llorar suavemente.

Draco se quedó mirándola, no sabía que hacer, su cabeza le dictaba que se alejara que la diera la espalda, su corazón le decía que la consolara. Lentamente el Slytherin recogió su ropa, se vistió mientras ella lloraba de espaldas a él y salió por la puerta, no podía verla así, y no podía.

Mina se acabó calmando y volvió a su torre. Cuando entró en la sala común vio sentado en su sillón preferido a Harry, y entonces se acercó a él. Harry observó sus ojos hinchados, sus labios morados de tanto morderlos, y se levanto para abrazarla fuertemente. Ella quiso escapar de aquel abrazo que olía a regaliz.

- no, no merezco ni siquiera tu compasión, no logro entender cómo eres capaz de tocarme si no soy digna ni siquiera de tu odio.

Harry la besó en los labios, un beso muy ligero, un roce.

- ¿y quién es capaz de entender el amor? – dijo él abrazándola más fuerte.

Fin de Cáp: lo siento muchísimo he sido una mala persona y no es justo pero entre el trabajo de verano y los exámenes de junio y septiembre me ha sido imposible que mi muso se apareciera, de hecho lo eché por tiempo indefinido, jejeje bueno espero que os haya gustado me gustaría me dejarais muchos reviewssss, plissssssssssssssssssssss. Muchas gracias a todos sois los mejores.


End file.
